It's just not ma day! Part 2: Back in the habbit
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Mystique gives Rogue a gift for her 18th birthday, unlocking a few things about Rogues life, that even she didn't know. ROMY! (((CoMpLeAtEd)))
1. Back in the habbit

(A/N: Hello...... again...... Im still a crappy spellee and I still don't have a spell check, but Im gonna try and cut the typing mistakes to a minimum.....Like for instance, Ive noticed that I put allot of 'ans' stead of 'and'....... anyway, hears the second part to Its just not ma day. It occurse one year after Rogue was abducted by Magneto..... You don't realy have to read the first one.... But if you don't you miss the Rogue meeting Remy. My charactor. Alistor. Features in this later on aswell. So hear we go....... I don't own the x-men..... but Alistor is my own *Someone throws a brick at the auther and shouts 'stop bloody blabbin' and get on with the damn story!'* Pkay, pkay. jeeez........)  
  
Chapter 1: Back in the habbit.  
  
Rogue walked down the school corradoor, dredging her feet along with her, and dodgeing the crouds of people who walked by snickering and yelling out the usual hurtfull names that came allong with being a known mutant. She dodged a paper wod that was thrown at her, and hugged close her book as she stood at her locker and enterd the combination. She snapped open the door and threw her books inside, then followed by her head, with her eyes closed sighing. 'This place is realy startin ta bug me! Ahm gettin outa hear' she thought, then Gambits voice rang inside her head- ' back in de habbit chere'.  
  
"Leave me allone!" She growled, quietley into her books.  
  
"Like, hay. What ya doing?" Kitty said as she pranced behind Rogue with her annoyingly happy voice.  
  
"Trying to die in peace." Rogue grumbled.  
  
"What?" Kitty replied, generaly confused.  
  
"Nothing, Kitty. Ahm just gettin ready for next class."  
  
"Oh, so like, do you wonna come out to the movies with me and Amara...Or something? Later??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on Rogue. It like, won't kill you to be nice!"  
  
"Maybe it will, and that means ahl die a horrid painfull death, so sorry but ahl have ta skip out....Later Kitty." Rogue said as she grabbed her bag and slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"Like, fine...I was just trying to be nice." Kitty said as her hair flicked around, following her body movemeants as she stormed off down the now empying corradoor.  
  
Rogue looked around, seeing no-one of authority, so she slipped into the bathroom and waited for ten minuets, before looking out around the door, and then walking towards the exit. She was right by the door when she heard the sound of footsteps around the corner, so she ran for the door and hid behind it as she looked through the window and saw the pricipal walking into a room. Rogue sighed in relief and ran to the road, out of sight of the school, and from there she walked into town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stepped into the mall and wen't directley to the music store, where she looked around for ten minuets, and then walked out. It was 11:55, when she was in the book shop, and she heard her stomack rumble, so she picked up a book and took it to the check out, then carried on to the food cort. Sitting down, she placed a milkshake on the table, beside her book, and the opend it reading the first to lines, and the shuddering. She looked over the top of the book and scanned the area for whatever was makeing her feel uneasy, when a woman that looked like principal Darkholm, with red hair, stood beside her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her seat, leaving her book and bag behind.  
  
"Get the hell off me lady!!" Rogue screamed as she tried to pull away from the woman. People had stopped what they were doing, and begun to stair at the suspicious looking event. Then the woman said, extremeley emotionaly.  
  
"How can you do this to me! Ive told you that you have to stay in school Rogue! You should listen to me for god sake, Im your'e mother not your'e keeper!"  
  
Rogue kept shakeing to break free from the stranger, but the woman just kept dragging, as people returned to thair own buisness, snickering at what looked like a truent teenager getting busted.  
  
The woman dragged Rogue down an alley as she thought, 'God, If its this easy to abduct someone then ahm gonna try in mahself and ransome 'em'. The woman began to change, her skin turning blue, It was Mystique. She let go of Rogues arm as a hopefull look spread across her face.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you daughter--"  
  
"Ah aint youre daughter!" Rogue shouted, as she tried to get away.  
  
"How are you Rogue?"  
  
"What the hell do you care!?"  
  
"Because Im youre mother...."  
  
"Oh and the parent of the year award goes to... the evil crazy lady who keeps tryna kill me!"  
  
"I don't keep trying to kill you Rogue."  
  
Rogue just scoffed at the coment, realiseing that she couldn't get away, she stood straight and folded her arms looking to the dusty floor.  
  
"I have something for you......With it being close to youre birthday, I think you should have it now." Mystique said in a tone that Rogue hadn't ever heard from her before. It was soft and excited. Rogue searched Mystiques expression for a clue to her plan, but found nothing but....care?!  
  
"What are you playin at Mystique?!" Rogue stopped as she saw her pull out a small paper file, and handed it towards her.  
  
"This is youre gift from me child. However, don't look at it yet, wait untill you get back home." Mystique said with a smile, and then turned into a raven and flew off.  
  
Rogue staired sown at the folder and ran all the way back to the instituit, and into her room, compleatly forgetting that she was supposed to be in school. 


	2. Keys to the past

(A/N: Sorry again....sorry sorry sorry sorry. Spelling and stuff is crap... I know. This chapter might be confusing.... so if you have any questions....ask away, and Ill see what I can do. "Hello again everyone." =Normal speach. "Hello 'again' everyone"= Speakinf and makeing one word stand out. 'and this means thinking'-------but Im sure you all knew that anyway tho huh?)  
  
Chapter 2: Keys to the past.  
  
Rogue flipped through the file, seeing a mass of cirtificates and sheets of paper. She looked around her room, slightley smelling cigarettes 'Ok...did Kitty bring Lance in hear again or somethin, does Lance even smoke?' She thought, as she returned to the papers. She picked up a small white envalope in her gloved hand, and opend it, seeing a letter, and a small silver locket. She held the locket up in the air and saw an inscription on the back:  
  
To My Dearest Daughter Marie. Happy 4th Birthday Dear, Love You, Mom.  
  
Rogue opend the locket and saw a small picture of a woman with long auburn hair, and bright green eyes, in one half of it, and a faded, unrecognisable picture of a man standing infront of a moterbike, in the other half. She snaped the locked shut and examind it. It had a detailed, celtic cross on the front os its oval shape. She put it on, tucking it into her shirt. Then she pulled out the letter and began to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Rogue, Because your'e 18th birthday is almost hear. Ah have decided to help you find out who you are, and where you come from. This reasearch that ah have done, is mearley to start you off, so as you can carry on youreself." Rogue paused and looked down at the pile of papers on her bed. 'There all about mah mother' she thought as she paced around her room, not hearing the footsteps outside of her door, so she continued.  
  
"Altho ah could not find out who youre father is, the man your'e mother married is not him, as you can see in the devorse papers. If ever you need anything, ahl be hear for you. Give mah love to youre brother for me.....*mother*!" She said the word louder as she read the part which was sighned benith the name Mystique.  
  
"He is not mah brother! And you are no relation of mahn!!" She yelled as she screwed up the letter and launched it at the wall as she growled and bagan to pace the floor in angar why'll breathing heavily. 'How dare she sighn it that way! How dare she get in contact with me!!!' She thought as she stomped around her room.  
  
Logan opend the door and watched her pace around. She didn't even know he was watching her. She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and began to tear it up and proceed to throw it down and then kick her bed with a slight scream of frustration.  
  
"Bad 'hour' at school kid?!" Logan growled, as the sound of his voice made Rogue forget her anger and feel stupid.  
  
'Wha do ah even bother skippin school...ah always get caught!' she thought.  
  
"'What' are ya doin here Rogue." He snapped.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and crossed her arms, smileing inocentley. "Ah live hear." She said as she cringed, expecting a loud and painfull assault on her ears. Logan Just growled at her, so she carried on. "Ahm sorry Logan....ah know ah promised ta stop skippin school, but it just bugs meh so much."  
  
Logan shook his head and noticed the brand new book sitting ontop of Rogues bookbag, on her dresser. He nodded at it. "Did'ya get that today?"  
  
Rogue looked at the bag with the book ontop of it. She frowned a little. 'But ah thought ah left it......' She just shrugged it off. "Yea..." Her answer was full of guilt and shame.  
  
Logan looked at the file with the papers spread all over it. Rogue noticed him looking and scooped them up, putting them under her pillow and sat down.  
  
"Whats that?" He said, suspicious of her behaviour.  
  
"Nothin, its just papers fer school."  
  
"Right." Logan said raising an eyebrow and walking away.  
  
"Hey! Does this mean ah can stay hear Logan!?" She yelled after him, hearing a grunt that she had by now, realised was as good as yes. Rogue closed her door and turned back to the file as she pulled it out again.  
  
She picked up a wod of paper that was held together with a paper clip, with a picture on front. She staired at the old, school photo, of an extrordinarily pritty woman, with long spiraled, aubern hair and deep green eyes that showed up strong and bright, even on camera. She pulled the photo away and saw a birth cirtificate for a, Stephaney Connor, whos pairents were both unknown, and was born in Mississippi. Behind it was a death curtificate for a, Stephaney Whyet.  
  
Rogue frowned in confusion at the name difference, and then noticed the marrage and devorce papers, for Stepheney and Benjamin Whyet. According to the papers, Stephaney was 18 when she married 26 year old Benjamin, and 19 when they devorce. Rogue frowned again at the dates on the slip, as compared to the date she was born. Stephaney Connor, was onley 16 when she married Benjamin, and 17 when she was, legally devorced. 'She faked her age ta get married!' Rogue thought as she scanned through the papers, eventually picking up another birth cirtificate for a, Marie Whyet, mother Stephaney Whyet, and father unknown. It was her birth cirtificate.  
  
The birth curtificate was issued 4 years before the womans death curtificate, and 3 years after the devorce paper. 'Well benjamin ain't mah father' She thought with a shrug, and picked up the picture, looking at it again.  
  
She realised how familiar the face was. Familiar, because she saw it every time she looked into the mirror. 'Mystique cayn't be liein' about this....its too real..' She thought, and then put the picture down again, picking up the adoption papers.  
  
These were issued to Raven Dalkholm, who adopted Marie Whyet, and changed the name to Darkholm. Also in the file was a small black book, with leather covers, and on the first page was: Stephaney Whyet's Jornal.  
  
Rogue closed the book when she heard her stomach rumble. So she set it down and wanderd out of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue wanderd down the silent coradoors, rubbing the locket between her gloved fingers, as she fell into deep thought. Letting her mind take her away as her feet walked. She pictured a beutifull woman in a long white dress, sitting on a picnic blanket, as she smiled and held her hands out to her, seeing the picnic basket and beer on the cover. Beer? She wasn't thinking of beer.... Was this possably a memory of hers? No, it wasn't.  
  
Rogue shook off the thought and looked at her surroundings. She found herself in the kitchen stairing blankley at the surroundings. The air inside was warm, but not clamy. It was freshend by the open window, running fresh air into the room like a filter.  
  
She looked around the cupbords for some crisps, but couldn't find any, so she climbed on top of the counter, and held on to the shelves with her gloved hand.  
  
Logan walked passed the kitchen, and then stopped a few stepps down, and then stepped backwards as he saw Rogue.  
  
She patted around for a space to cling onto, but lost her balence and fell back clenching her eyes closed, expecting to feel the tabletop on the back of her head. But when she opend her eyes, she found herself draped over Logans arms, like a sheet of cotten. Logan raised his eyebrow as a smile turned his lips.  
  
"Looking for something kid?" Logan said as he stet Rogue down onto her feet.  
  
"Crisps." She said plainley, feeling quite stupid for climbing up there in the first place.  
  
Logan, reached up, without looking, and pulled a bag from the shelf, and handed it to her.  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"I hide em' so the elf don't get em'." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"You like Dorito's?" She said looking at the packet, and then at him with suprise.  
  
"Yea,.....What.....my diet dosent compleatley consist of just beer you know. Even tho it is a big part of it."  
  
"You say 'consist'?" She said again supprised as she sat on a seat at the table.  
  
Logan smiled and turned, walking to the door.  
  
"Arn't ya gonna stay and help me with these?" She said holding up the bag as he turned.  
  
He didn't show it, but Logan was happy of the offer. He always pushes people away, meaning that he's always alone. Like at christmas when he played pool...alone..... instead of staying with the proff and Hank. Mostley, he liked spending time with Rogue, because she wasn't intimidated by him, like everyone els. Sure its great to be feard, but it mean't haveing to stay alone, which he'd gotten used to, but didn't like. Being with Rogue, was like haveing family, and that meant allot, seen as he knew nothing about his own.  
  
He took a seat across from her and took a Dorito from the bag, and they sat in the same comfortable silence that they always did, whenever they were hanging out.  
  
"What was that file you hid from me eirlyer?" He said after a whyl.  
  
"Nuthin'" she said plainley.  
  
"Don't lie to me Rogue."  
  
"God damn it Logan! Caynt you just leave it alone."  
  
"No, cos it's buggin ya.....and it's buggin me cos yer hideing it away."  
  
"Ahm not tellin ya, cos ya'll ull' kill me!"  
  
"What did you do?!" He growled.  
  
Rogue ran her hands over her face in frustration with a growl.  
  
"Its just..........Mystique come to see me today." Logans face turned at the name. "And she gave me the folder........It's" She struggled with the words, trying not to make Logan mad. "Its information on mah mother."  
  
"Ireen?"  
  
"No, not her or Mysique......Mah burth mother." She said as she clutched the locket and looked away.  
  
"Why did she give it to you?"  
  
"She said it was for mah birthday....cos ahm gonna be 18."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Saterday. But don't spread it around cos ah don't wont anyone ta know."  
  
Logan nodded and questioned Mystiques gift in his mind, but didn't say anything, because it looked like she was tearing up inside enough as it was.  
  
"So, can ah stay home tomorrow." Rogue said changeing the subject.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wha not! Ah won't tell, and the proffeser aint hear so...."  
  
"Yer just tryna get me fired again aint'ya stripes..."  
  
"No. Ah just wonna stay home....please, ahl do anythin like" A smile turned on her lips. " Like clean yer moterbike....or make sure youre bike works bah takein it inta town."  
  
"No."  
  
"Logan please..."  
  
"Alright." He sighed, defeated. "But ya aint takin my bike.....And you put an extra houre in with Scott in the dangeroom tonight."  
  
"Its a deal!" She shouted as she stood up and walked over to Logan, putting her head on his coverd sholder. She huged him slightley and then walked back upto her room as Logan thought 'Damn kids makein me soft!'  
  
Rogue wasn't usually the kind of person to 'hug' a person, but with Logan it was different. She wouldn't admit it, but, she 'loved' Logan, she had the same feeling as he did around her. Family.  
  
(A/N i think thers most definatley spelling mistakes, but i also think that whatever mistakes there are, are easy to read.....hopefull..... sorry, im still working on that spellcheck, but I just wonna get on with the storys.) 


	3. Payback

(A/N: Sorry....Im English.... there crisps over hear. Sorry everyone, I stand corrected, Its potato chips. Thank you for that, I didn't actually know what to call them:)......Okay, okay, enough blabing, I know. On with the story....)  
  
Chapter three: Payback  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning, to a nock at the door. Everyone els had gone to school, and the mansion was deadly silent, makeing the knock sound hollow. She roled over and groaned into her pillow, trying to egnore the sound, untill the door swong open, revieling Logan leaning against the frame.  
  
"Go away!" She growled as Logan laghed.  
  
"Come on, get up. Weve got stuff to do."  
  
"Lihke what!" She wined.  
  
"Like, makeing you pay for keepin me hear babysitting ya."He looked over to her open balconey door. "Since when do ya leave yer door open at night.?"  
  
Rogue picked up her pillow and threw it at Logan, who didn't even move as the pillow flew straight passed his highley amused face. She just growled and walked into her closet, closeing the door behind her. Logan laghed and walked away.  
  
Rogue got dressed, then she walked down the stairs, tieing her hair back. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of milk, and drank it as she walked around looking for Logan. 'Wait! Ah didn't leave that door open last night....ah closed it...' She thought remembering specifically closeing the doors herself, and realiseing what Logan had said to her. Rogue couldn't find Logan, so she went back up to her room and picked up the diary from the file under her pillow. She crossed her legs up on her bed, and began to read in her head why'll chomping on some grapes.  
  
(1st entry)  
  
About a week ago, I was walking out of my house, the one I got out of my devorce from Benjemin. The onley good thing that ever came out of that marrage. I just thought it was a normal day in my hometown, but no. The days never normal for me. I wen't to the bank to get some money for groserys, when someone decided to hold it up, and kill the manager. I was his next target, well I would have been if that man hadn't come and saved my life, when he had no reason to. I didn't get a good look at him, I was too buisey cowering away...how lame is that, I just cringed though, I was terrafied. Anyway, word spread across town, and I started being stopped in the street by strangers asking me if I was the one who was saved by the mutant. Yes, a mutant saved my life, if onley I could find him to thank him. He has no idea how much he's changed they way I feel about life, though nothing can change what I did. How easily it was for my foster parents to make me give her up.  
  
'Give who up?' Rogue thought as she flipped the pages.  
  
(14th entry)  
  
Its been two weeks since my encounter at the bank, and again im slipping. Depressions takeing over. Im 17 and im being devorced , not that the marrage was even legal, and Im glad that me and Ben split after Teren was given away. I onley got married because my foster mother made me, to hide the shame of what happend, of what Benjamine did to me. How could they make me marry him after that! I can't even bring myself to write it. Ive been told that Im going to hell for what happend, but they don't even know what happend, they don't know the full story. God wouldn't do that to me. Would he? It wasn't my fault, they made me marry Ben, and wouldn't let me have an abortion, they made me give her away after marrying that discusting man! And Ill never forgive them for it. NEVER! I dont think Ill be adding anymore enteries, I don't think Ill be hear to do so. I can't stand the guilt, the pain I feel inside haveing to live with this secret knowing that my daughter will grow up with another family, and never know anything about me, and Its all thair failt! So, for whoever reads this, My daughter, Teren Connor, I gave her away when I was 16, after being forced to marry her father to cover it up, but even that wasn't good enough. They had to distroy the one thing I wanted! I guess they were right, I will be going to hell after all.  
  
'Holey shit! she was sewicidal! And a religious nut!....... And..... she had another kid?'  
  
Rogue scanned trough the pages, noticeing more afterwards. She fliped to the next page.  
  
(15th entry)  
  
I know what I wrote yesterday was stupid, but I don't know what came over me. I was stood at the bridge, looking down at the water, I was so high up and all I wanted to do was jump from there, to end the pain. Id gotten as far as, climbing up over the railing....when someone started talking to me. A voice that was so...... secure? He reached for my hand, and I took his, recogniseing him immediateley. It was the mutant who saved me at the bank. And he saved me again on that ledge, this morning. Then he hung around with me all day, I think he was just trying to make sure I didn't try to jump again. Why els would he wan't to hang around with me. He didn't talk much, I did all of that. I can't believe I just poured out my life story to him, he didn't complain or anything. He got my attention from the water by asking my name, and I told him, and immediateley ast him about being a mutant, he didn't mind it though. I felt so safe around him. I never thought I'd trust anither person, let alone a man, after what Ben did to me. I spen't all day with this guy, not even knowing his name, and at the end of the day, he drove me home on his moterbike, and I realised that I had no idea what his name was, and I was so embaressed when I ast him, he told me his name was-------  
  
Rogue stopped reading as Storm walked into her room smiling.  
  
"Arn't you coming to the danger room? Logan said you'd be joining us today."  
  
"Yea? figures." Rogue closed the book and tucked it away as she followed Storm down to the danger room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue suited up and stepped inside, glairing at Logan who began to smirk 'Ha! Payback!' he thought, Rogue just folded her arms and waited for the simulations to start.  
  
She fought alongside the rest of the instructors for an houre, and still they were going on. Rogue was impressing everyone, with fancey moves and hits against the simulations. She took out half of the brother hood, and sabertooth aswell as mystique, that one being extremeley violent that it worried Ororo..... but then Gambit was her next aponent. Rogue looked at him, noticeing how real he looked. She stepped away when she saw it, and grabbed her water as Storm and Beast looked on confused.  
  
"Rogue? What are you doing?" Hank said.  
  
"Ahm takein a break, ahm tired."  
  
The simulation ended and Rogue grabbed her towl and walked out leaveing everyone but Logan confused. He wen't out after her and followed her down the hall.  
  
"Still thinkin about him huh?"  
  
"No ah aint! Ahv'e not even thought about that swamp rat once." Rogue snapped at him as she rubbed the towl over her neck. "It's just weerd havein' ta fight 'him' with so much of him in mah head."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Ah mean, when he k.......*She saw Logans eyebrow tweek, and realised what she was about to say.*........when ah touched him at Magnetoes base......ah took so much of his energy that, he's just so loud in mah head.....He never shuts the hell up."  
  
Logan laghed at the coment and then walked off as Rogue stalked up to her room, where she skanned through the whole of the diary, but didn't actually read it, picking up small bits of information, like where abouts in mississippi Stephaney lived, and more about the mystory man, who Rogue didn't even think to look up the name.  
  
She found out, that Stephaney was raped by a family friend. Benjamin. Stephaney's foster pairents found out that she was pregnant when she was around 15, and forced her to marry Benjamine, believing his tale of events over hers. Stephaney refused to live with Benjamine, so her foster mother made her give up her child and devorce Benjimine. The marrage lasted a few weeks of tourcher to Stephaney before she made them listen, and they took her first child away from her. Then when she was 17, she met the mystory man, who she kept seeing, and within months, they were in a secret relationship.  
  
The diary spread over 3 years, and ended when she said that the man she had been seeing, since that day on the bridge left, because she told him to after a riot against mutants started out, it had no details, makeing Rogue think that there was more to the story. Who ever this man was, Stephaney was "In love with him, but she had to let him leave to save his, and her own life.", which were Stephaneys words. And who ever this man was, he was also Rogues father. She didn't look for the name in the book, because she figured that it wasnt in there, since Stephaney said she hid things abaout her 3 year relationship with the man, inside words that onley she knew the meaning of, because her foster parents read threw her diary. 


	4. Busted

chapter foure: Busted.  
  
Rogue had snook into the professers offace that morning and hacked into his computer, then hacked into the Mississippi state adoption files, and library files from Stephaneys home town. She printed off all the information withought looking at it, and took the pile of paper to her room before she was caught. She opend the door, catching a strong smell of cigarette smoke as she stepped inside, and the balconey door was open again.  
  
"What the hell!" She said as she walked out onto the balconey and looke around infront of her.  
  
She stood still, with her hands around the back of her neck as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, she was mentally exausted from all the comfustion. It had been almost a year since she was abduckted. Almost a year since she'd seen Remy LeBeau..... and it had been three months since she started controleing her powers.  
  
It took her 3 months, to be able to keep her power at bay for 5 minuet. She breathed in the eirly summer air and listend to the sounds, onley then hearing that sound,....cards....shuffleing cards. A wave of excitemeant ran through her, along with a burning wire of hatred and angar.  
  
She turned around with a snap, seeing Gambit leaning with his back against the wall. No trenchcoat this time....Just that tight shirt that hugged his body so closley. He smiled at her and tucked his cards away, takeing a step forwards.  
  
Rogue pushed him back and kicked him into the wall, as his smile faded, and a more serious expression took over his face. He charged at Rogue, and pushed her all the way back towards the barriar on the balcone, thrusting his waight at her as she ben't back over the stone wall. Makeing her let out a short scream of pain. She wanted to move, but she didn't have time. Remy put his hands on her hips, and lifted her up onto the ledge, so as she was hanging over the edge upside down. Remy ran his hand around her lower back, and pulled her up to face him. He looked into her eyes and grinned again. She was already lost in the demonic display that his eyes were.  
  
"Don' start dis fightin' Remy crap again. Remy's missed y' chere. Missed de way y' body feels beneath M' fingers. Its bin too long."  
  
Rogue didn't protest his exploring hands, instead she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, in the noon sunlight. Remy jolted Rogues body even closer to his as he wiaperd into her hair. His breath hot against her ear.  
  
"Did Y' miss me Rogue?" The way he said it, so saductive.  
  
Rogue couldn't respond as her breathing got deeper, the more Remys breath played on her neck, it made her shiver.  
  
"Remy take dat as a yes." He wisperd again. Unable to stop the smirk on his face.  
  
"Let go of me swa-"  
  
Remy cut her off when he pulled her even closer to him, so close that she could hardley breath as ran his hands over her clothes, squeezing his fingers around her covoured skin.  
  
She didn't wan't to move. She had missed him so much that she just wanted him to keep touching her. And he did....allot untill Storm saw them as she walked down the drive. Remy spotted her, and dragged Rogues body down to the floor of her balconey and stood up to leave. Rogue sat up breathless.  
  
"Remy wait!" She said, pulling him back down to her.  
  
She took off her glove and hoverd her hand near his face, and thought deepley, on containing her power, and then put her fingers to his lips and ran her hand over his face, before pulling him down and kissing him for a whyl, eventually thay both felt a sharp twinge and pull of power, and thay parted.  
  
Remy stood back in shock, and then saw storm raise over the balconey.  
  
"Remy be back chere." He said before he fled. Jumping to the ground, and volting over the wall.  
  
Rogue slipped on her glove and stood up weekley. The few minuets of controleing her power made her week. So she just walked inside her room, unnable to respond to Ororo's appearence, and collapsed on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up later that day when Logan walked in. He sat next to Rogue on her bed, as she quickley tucked her reasearch under her pillow.  
  
"I heard he payed you a visit today.."  
  
"Yea. He did."  
  
"What made ya pass out kid?"  
  
Rogue sat up on her bed and re-tied back her hair. She crossed her legs and bit her lip as she looked to Logan. No-one know about her temporary controle over her powers. She took of her glove and put her hand near Logans arm as he frowned a litle. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opend them again, placeing her hand on to Logans arm. She couldn't controle it for more than a minuet, afterwhich she went to pass out, finding Logan supporting her so as she didn't fall.  
  
"Since when have you been able to do that?" He said compleatley shocked.  
  
Rogue lay back on her bed.  
  
"Ahve been trainin it for 3 months. I can do it for 5 minuets sometimes."  
  
"How did ya test it?"  
  
"Flowers mostley. If they didn't shrivle, ah was conrolin it."  
  
"Im happy for ya kid." Logan said as he smiled down at her, as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Logan pulled over the covers and walked out of the door. 


	5. Strawberrys and drturgent

Chapter five: Strawberrys and deturgent.  
  
Rogue found herself in a dream, a dream where everything was a warm orange coloure, as if the light changed everything. She looked around the park like area and saw nobody, untill she turned round and saw the woman from the picture. Her mother. She walked up to the pic-nic sheet and kneeled own on it, as the woman terned to face her and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday sweet heart." She said with a warm and comfortable smile as she held her hand out to stroke her hair. Stephaney was young and beutiful, she was warm and loveing. Everything Rogue had thought she wasn't. Rogue smiled and ast her a question.  
  
"What happend to you?" Her voice echoed in her head as she was shaken awake by a concerned Kitty. Rogue opend her eyes, blinded in the morning sunlight. She had slept right through the night since yesterday lunch. It was also saterday. Her birthday, and no-one but Logan knew.  
  
"Are you like, okay Rogue?"  
  
Rogue sat up and rubbed her eyes, smudgeing wetness around her face.  
  
"You were crying in yore sleep, sayin somethin about straberrys and deturgent?" Kitty said confused.  
  
"Thats what she smelled like." Rogue smiled to herself, getting the onley real memory of her mother for the first time.  
  
"Like, who did?"  
  
"No-one kitty...."  
  
Kitty smiled and walked off. It was 11am, so she got up and dressed, and wen't down to the kitchen. Where everything was as noisey and hectic as usual, and no-one knew. She liked it that way, but it would have been nice to have a birthday preasent, since its her 18th. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a banana, and sat on the counter, as if no-one could see her, no-one even said hello. Rogue just looked at her feet as she kicked the cupboard doors. She sat there for a moment and got sick of the noise so she walked out, bumping into Logan on her way.  
  
"Mornin'." She said as cheerfull as she could sound when she was so depressed.  
  
"Mornin kid."  
  
Logan carried on walking into the kitchen as Rogue walked out, and then wen't after her, pulling her into the rec room.  
  
"What!?" She growled at him.  
  
Logan pulled out his keys from his jacket. He handed them to her and smiled.  
  
"What?" She said cortiousley.  
  
"Ya can have it for the day. Just don't scratch it." He said, placeing his moterbike keys in her gloved hand. Rogue smiled, as excitemeant rode up in her stomach. She could take Logans bike for the day! She couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around Logan, which caught him off guard and he began to lagh. Rogue jumped back looking at the keys and ran out the door shouting "THANK YOU!" Logan watched as she ran out the door to the garage and shook his head, feeling like he just made a huge mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue spent the whole day rideing around on Logan's bike. She loved it, she loved the speed, and the danger when turning a sharp corner. It was almost sunset when she was thinking about returning to the mantion. But she decided to stop at a lake which she was fond of, before going back. The water was grey, with the reflection of the lilac sky above as the yellow clouds hung by the dying sun. The air was sweet, and warm, and the sounds of crickets started along with the last of the birds. Creating a summer melody that would always remind her of her 18th birthday. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, letting he wind wip around her hair, cooling her skin and warming her skin at the same time.  
  
"How did ya do dat yesterday chere?" A voice said softley beind her, makeing her smile and open her eyes.  
  
"Are you stalkin me swamp rat?" She said amused.  
  
"No chere, juss folowin y'."  
  
"Aint that the same thing?"  
  
"Non. Actually, Remy tink he is stalkin y'. Sittin iny' room at night wen y' sleepin."  
  
"Aaah, so its you that keeps leaving mah balconey door open."  
  
"Remy confesses. He does."  
  
Remy walked around to face Rogue and stood up to the bike where she was sitting.  
  
"How did y' touch M' yesterday chere?"  
  
Rogue took off her glove and put her hand to his face.  
  
"Like this." She said softley, and took her hand away.  
  
Remy put his arm around Rogues back and pulled himself towards her.  
  
"How long does it last?"  
  
"About 2 minuets without me passing out." She said as Remy got closer,  
  
pressing his lips on hers, and kissed her the same way he did at Magneto's base, when she thought she would never see him again.  
  
Remy felt a sharp spark on Rogues lips and pulled away, as Rogues eyes began to fall. Remy caught her as she fell backwards, still concious but very week, and pulled her to him.  
  
"Sorry chere."  
  
"For what?" She said grogiley.  
  
"F'r not gettin in touch with y'. Remy din tink y'd be wantin T' see him again."  
  
"Ah didn't." She said as she leaned her head on his chest. "Ahm 18 today Remy."  
  
Remy pulled her away from him and looked at her.  
  
"What did y' get?" He said, interested.  
  
"Nothin. Just some birth cirtificates, and Logans bike for the day. Ah didn't tell anyone."  
  
She sighed and leaned back onto Reys chest, wraping her arms around his waist, under his trench coat.  
  
"How old are you Remy?"  
  
"Remy be 21 chere."  
  
Rogue was supprised. He looked so much younger. She just pulled his warm body closer as she closed her eyes, and Remy held her too.  
  
"Y' should get back home now chere. It's gettin dark."  
  
Rogue moved away from him. Annoyed at his concern, but she didn't say anything. She just smiled at him, noticeing a blue blur, run behind Remy as he fell into her and fell to the ground, and there standing behind was Mystoque.  
  
"Hows Your'e day Rogue." She said as if she didn't do what she just did to Remy. Rogue juped off the bike and kneeled down to Remy who was laying, out cold, on the grass. Rogue launched at Mysique, but she just grabbed Rogues covoured arms and slammed her to the floor, pinning her.  
  
"Relax Rogue, Im not hear to hert you. Im trying to protect you." She said.  
  
Rogue squrmed about as Mystique pinned her again.  
  
"Lier!"  
  
"No, Im not lieing." She said inocentley.  
  
"Then what the hell did you hurt Gambit for!" She said still trieing to push Mystique off her.  
  
Mystique stood up and away from Rogue, offering a hand to help her up. Rogue looked at it coutiousley, and then hesitated before takeing it, and being pulled swiftley to her feet.  
  
"Well, he is an Acolyte, and he did kidnap you before."  
  
"So,....... It was a kiss!"  
  
"Obviousley." Mystique said roleing her eyes and then walked up to him, laying him on his back and looking at him. Rogue watched as she made him comfortable and then stood up to face her.  
  
"How has your'e day been?"  
  
"Okay." Rogue said still with astonishemeant and supprise in her voice, 'wha was she interested, whats her plan.' She thought.  
  
"Relax child, I just want to know how you are, it is your'e 18th after all."  
  
"What are you playing at Mystique!" Rogue snaped at her.  
  
"Please Rogue, Im just trying to get to know my doughter a litle better.......and you can call me Raven...."  
  
"No, ah think all call you Mystique! Ah don't wonna get to formal!"  
  
Mystique looked to her feet, and then to Rogue.  
  
"Have you read over the papers?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I have been trying to locate your father, but I can't find a trace of him, no-one knows anything about him. I think that I should go to the womans foster parents and ask.........if you don't mind me prying?"  
  
Rogue's frown lightend and her fists relaxed by her side, as a sudden wash of nurvousness ran over her.  
  
"Do you enjoy it at the instituit......with the x-men?"  
  
"Yea, ah do."  
  
"I don't know how you can stand all the curfews and rules. I wouldn't have thought that you'd have fit into all of this........"  
  
"All of this what?"  
  
"Heroics...." She added hesitentley.  
  
"Maybe ah like helping people!"  
  
"Okay, Im sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Mystique looked to the ground. "I can help you, you know."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With everything. Learning about youre past, and how to controle your powers withought that dizzey spell that you get everytime you try...." She said with a warm smile.  
  
Rogue looked at her, compleatley amazed that Mystique just wan'ted to talk. She sat back on Logans bike and watched her.  
  
"How?"  
  
Mistique smiled. "I can teach you controle., and patients, aswell as getting to know you better."  
  
"Wha would ya wonna help me?"  
  
"Do we realy need to go over this again?" Mytique said in a mock tone, as a smile edged Rogues lips. "Just trust me, I promis Ill take care of you when youre with me."  
  
She smiled again, a worm comforting smile, that made Rogue feel safe for some strange reason, before a shiver went down her spine and she snapped back to reality. She looked down to the floor, and then looked up again, finding that Mytique was gone. She looked around for a secong, and then heard a small groan from beneath her, as Remy sat up rubbing his neck.  
  
"Remy be tinkin' dat y' kiss' are leathal chere."  
  
Rogue held out her hand and pulled Remy up to fece her. He was confused, and by the lucks of things, his neck was killing him. Then he smiled at her and snaked his arms around her middle again.  
  
"Hay chere....... can Remy drive y' home?"  
  
Rogue pushed him away shakeing her head.  
  
"Na uh swamp rat! This is Logans bike, and ah have it for the next houre untill ah get back home so back off." She scowled playfulley.  
  
"Please." He said softley as he looked at ther face. "plese, please, please. Remy'l give y' a present if y' do...." He smirked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Pritty please." Remy held a fake pout as his head leaned in closer to hers. Rogue sighed and roled her eyes, how could she resist that?  
  
"Fahn, but if you scratch it, YOU die, ah won't take the bame."  
  
Remy jumped up onto the bike smileing as Rogue swong her leg over and held on around his waist as they spead off into the ever growing darkness. Rogue had to fight back the urge to fall asleep but it eventually got the better of her, and she closed her eyes as she leaned into Remys back, takeing in his scent. She had missed him so much.  
  
(A/N: You know the drill, sorry for spellings. Review if you feel up to it. But I don't mind if you don't. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.) 


	6. Unexpected visitor

Chapter six : Unexpected visitor.  
  
Logan stured in his bed. Another nightmare plagued his dreams, causing him to grow breathless and uneasey as he moved around on his pillow, before wakeing up with a gasp, he shot up straight in the darkness. He looked to the clock, 3am, and then acrubbed his hair in frustration, 'Damn dreams, never give me a minuets peice!' He thought as he took in a deep breath and brought his hand to his neck, glanceing at a movemeant in a darkend corner of his room.  
  
He instantley jumped and fell backwards out of his bed with a large thud and growl. He stood up and leaned his hands on the bed as he caught his breth.  
  
"Crist stripes!! What are ya doin in my room!" He yelled quietley as he looked up towards a scarred looking Rogue who sat on a chair with her knees hugged tight to her chest as she shaked.  
  
"Ahm sorry Logan, ah just.......ahl leave." She said as she put her bear feet onto the wooden floor with her pajamas brushing against her toes, ahe walked passed logan who roled his eyes.  
  
"Whats up kid?"  
  
"Ah just couldnt sleep ah guess." She shrugged as she walked back to Logan's bed and sat on it with her legs pulled up. There was a silence that lasted a why'll before Rogue spoke.  
  
"Do you have any kids Logan?" She said hearing a chuckle as Logan stood with his arms folded over his chest and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nope." He chuckled again. "Why?"  
  
"Cos ah recon you'd be a good parent." She said quietley as the shakeing began again.  
  
Logan looked to her, noticeing something was obviousley wrong. She never wen't to his room. Never unless she was terrafied of something, which had onley ever happend twice before, the first time being when she had lost controle of her powers, and the second being that dream that shook her up for weeks afterwards, but then he was in her room. He grew concerned, why was she interested in parents all of a sudden? It must have been the fact that she'd been learning more about her own. Either way it made him concerned.  
  
Logan sat next to Rogue, and she leaned her head on his arm, protected with her hair. He could feel her shivering, so he picked up a cover and wraped it round her.  
  
"Whats wrong stripes?" He said softley.  
  
"Ahm scared Logan." She said as Logan pulled his feet up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Rogue shifted over and lay down beside him, useing his chest as a pillow.  
  
"What of?" He replied, slightley on edge with the closness, it made him more concerned. Since when was the Rogue so scared that it made her insicure?  
  
"Ah cayn't figure out wha Mystique keeps cummin to me and talking to me. Ah caynt fihnd a motive.........and its scaring me ta death, cause ah wont be prepaired if she tries anythin."  
  
Logan smelled the salt from a tear that slipped out of her eye as she wraped her arms around his chest and held on tightley.  
  
This realy wasn't her, not like her at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue grogiley walked through the empty coradoors. It was 5am and she had just woken up in Logans room, and was quite confused about her surroundings at first. But when she got her bearings, she decided to go back to her own room, her heart feeling, for some strange reason, heavy and frigile. 'Why can't the other adults be like Logan, so helpfull and compleatley strait with you, not treating you like you don't understand anything. Unlike Ororo and Hank, and the proffeser who just patrinise you.' She thought as she opend her door to see Kitty sitting on HER bed reading through her things.  
  
"What the hell!" Rogue shouted at Kitty, who dropped the birth cirtificate and news article that she had printed out. She walked over and snatched back the papers with a snap.  
  
"Wow, like calm down Rogue....... Youre so morbid y'know." She giggled. "Like, why are you collecting clippings of dead people and thair missing Kids?" She said as if it was all a joke.  
  
"You have NO right ta go thrrough mah things Kitty!"  
  
"Don't blow a fuse god.......Why are you so uptite its pathetic."  
  
"Its about mah mother and sister you idiot!!" Rogue imediatley gasped and coverd her mouth, mentally kicking her self for being so stupid and letting it all slip.  
  
Kittys smile dropped and she blinked a few times as her cheeks began to glow scarlet.  
  
"Oh.......... Rogue, Im like totly sorry......"  
  
"Whatever kitty." Rogue growled quietley as she picked up her files and walked out of her room, and down to the kitchen. 'What the hell was she doin up so early. what the hell was she doing routin through mah things!' She thought as she slapped the thin files onto the table top, and turned to a cupbard, pulling out a box of serial, and pouring it into a bowl.  
  
She put the box back into the cupboard and brought the bowl back to the table, withought a spoon or milk. She looked at the newspaper article as she poped small pieces of the sugary serial into her mouth and crunched down. Her eyes flickerd to the pickture in the article, it was Stephaney. The same school picture, in black and white, as the coloure one that she had.  
  
The article was a front page story. "Young woman found Knifed to death in an ally at the back of her home." The story continues in amaller print. "The body was that of Stephaney Whyet, from culdicott county (A/N:however you spell it), Mississippi, who appeard to be takeing out the trash around 10pm on thursday night, when a gang of people saw three men surround her as she fell to the ground. The witnesses said thay did not rcognise any of the men, but Mrs Whyet seemed like she knew them somehow. Mrs Whyet, devorced, left behind a 4 year old daughter, Marie Whyet."  
  
Rogue didn't read on anymore, she had read enough. She closed her eyes and tried to push back the images of her mother being attacked when she was just doing her chors, but the ache in her throught and eyes wouldn't cease. They came back over and over again digging at Rogues emotions, makeing her show them, show that she had them, show that she could cry. But she was confused, how was she so upset when she hardley knew the woman?  
  
Rogue then scanned the picture of Teren, she looked so young, but her eyes held a secret, Of what tho she wasn't sure. Teren, in the picture, had long, shiney black hair, this was styled in the same way as Stephaney's in the scool picture. Teren had the same bright green eyes, and pale complection as Rogue, with a mischivous look about her.  
  
Where had she dissapeard to so long ago? So many questions, buzzing through Rogues head, it made her dizzey for sleep. She snapped closed the file, tucking everything safley inside as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen, and agin to her room, where Kitty no-longer hoverd. 'It's unnatural for someone to be up so eirly, how could Kitty do it?' Rogue put her files into her top draw and closed it, locking it and clipping the key onto her clove before slipping into bed and pulling over the soft, fresh sheets, with the cotten caressing the exposed skin on her feet, she didn't go to sleep though. She p[lanned on going out around 6:30, so she had half an hour. 


	7. Alistor Smith

Chapter Seven: Alistor Smith.  
  
It was 7am, the sun was glistening through the dew on the bushes, as the air brushed by, cool but far from fresh, the stuffyness of the heat already smothering the lungs. A young man stepped out of his dark blue, truck, his huge black boots hitting the floor with a thud, followed by his jeans which draped, losley over the boots, as all the spair material creased itself ontop of the rest.  
  
Following the jeans up, as the many pockets passed, he wore a sky blue shirt, untucked and buttond just above the abdomen, with a white vest underneath, a black lace around his neck holding a tiney piece of blue crystal. His skin was bronze, and fresh looking, clear and soft with outstanding blue eyes, like the bright blue crystal around his neck. He brought a large hand to his hair and scrubbed at the sholder length black strands before letting out an annoyed sigh and kicking the smokeing truck.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled as he reached to pick up the hood, but burnt his hand and snatched it away.  
  
He looked aroud the deserted road, seeing nothing. But then he saw a young goth girl walking down the road, there was no-one els in site. Rogue looked up seeing the man stairing at her, as if he'd never seen another person before in his life. She put on a frown and glued her head to the graveld floor as he bagan to walk over.  
  
"Excuse me...... miss?" She egnored him. "Could you possabley help me........"  
  
She carried on walking passed him, onley glanceing up once.  
  
"Hay! All I wan't is some help, could you maybe tell me where the town is?" She still egnored him so he stopped in the middle of the road as he watched her walk off. He clenched his teeth together as he raised his hands to the sky.  
  
"What did I to to the damn world!"  
  
Rogue stopped and turned back to the guy. He looked desperate, like he realy needed to get out of Bayville. 'Maybe he did just need some help?' She thought as she started walking back to him, hugging her arms around her sholders.  
  
"Ah can help if thers somethin wrong with ya truck?" She said in her strong southern accent as he snapped his head down to her, wondering where she'd come from.  
  
He gazed at her for a second, wandering in her emerald eyes, and then shook himself out of his daze as his arms fell to his sides and he smiled in relief.  
  
"You know mechanics?"  
  
"Not me personally, but ah picked up some things along the line." She said, personally refuring to the minds that she has picked up with her mutation.  
  
She walked over to the truck and lifted the hood, revealing a misty hissing mess. She looked around the moter and smiled, reaching into her bag for a bottle of water, which she pored into a tank, and then took off her gloves as the man watched in amazemeant, as she fiddled around with some wires and clips. About ten minuets later she pulled her head from the hood and closed it, wipeing off the oil from her hands with a cloth that he handed to her.  
  
"Wow...." He said. " I've never known any girl to know cars n stuff."  
  
"And ahve never known any man to not know cars n stuff." She smiled.......she smiled?  
  
The man reached out his hand to shake Rogues. "My names Alistor Smith." He cringed at his own name, and watched as Rogue as she brought her bere hands to her chest. She saw the confused look on his face and gave him a smile.  
  
"Ahm Ro-." She paused a moment. " Mah names Marie."  
  
"I won't hurt you y'know."  
  
"No, it aint that. Ah just, ah don't touch people......it's a....a fobia. Ah don't like skin on skin contact." Rogue felt confused inside, why had she said that, duh, what an idiot. The mans face flooded with suspision as a small smirk edged his mouth.  
  
"Oh. Alright, Well, thank you....Marie." He shot her a mischivous glance as she sliped on her gloves and picked up her bag and continued walking.  
  
"Can I drive you somewhere Marie?"  
  
"No." She said withought thinking. "Thank you but ahm almost where ahm goin so,........ nice meetin ya..... Alistor." She smiled and walked again.  
  
Alistor smirked and tied back his shiney black hair as he watched her. 'Marie Huh?' He thought as he got back in his truck, and continued on the other way down the road.  
  
(A/N: Thanx for all the revies every one....its nice of ya. Erm,.......MischievousFair?......Squirels? Erm?....... crack?.......erm, a phone cal?.....and all in one review okydokie. Ill put in another chapter later on today.) 


	8. Meeting Kate

(A/N: I do believe that the pigions are trying to take over... We should all listen to MischeivousFairy and try to take out the squirels...... forget the mutant war, were heading for war of the speicies!---But before you start makeing armys, read this chapter.)  
  
Chapter Eight: Meeting Kate  
  
Rogue reached a crossing in the deserted road. The horizon shimmering in the heatwave. A small wind bearley picked up and ran past her cheeks as the  
sun burnt down, reddening her cheeks in the layers of clothing she was  
forced to where.  
  
She looks around, seeing no-one, she figures that with her starting to go deeper into the trees now, no people would be around to get sucked in by her skin. So she shed the see-through green top, leaving her plain black tank top. And she shed her gloves, then folded the clothing into her bag and carried on, diverting off the road and amoungst the trees, it cooled immediatley. A quick snap of a twig twurled Rogue around as she darted her  
emerald eyes towards the sound, nothing.  
  
She turned back and carried on walking towards the lake, she could see the shimmering surface of it already and could smell the freshness compaired to the bakeing tar of the road. The lake was calm and peacefull, as it was yesterday when she went there on Logans bike. 'How did Remy always manage ta find me all the time anyway?' She thought as she sat at the sandy bank  
and sighed in relief that she was alone, and off the road.  
  
Her thoughts sliped to the man on the road....Alistor, yea that was his name. She blushed a litle at the look he gave her and then shook her head  
in discussed 'Duh!!! Wake up retard! You learnt youre lesson when you had that stupid crush on scott!!! Be glad that Remy takes any notice in ya at all.....Whats  
he doing now?'  
  
As if on que, a hand touched her sholder and she was jerked out of her  
thoughts, seeing her cajun thief standing over her with a small smile.  
  
"Swamp rat..... How is it that you are always around when ah wonna be alone?" She said half jokeing. "You stalkin me?" She said, finally turning  
around to face him.  
  
"Remy is," He said simpley, and took off his trench coat, laying it on the  
floor and sitting on it, his bere arms shineing from the heat.  
  
Rogue realised she wasn't coverd properley so she edged away. Remy looked to the side, faceing her and frowned, then noticed her skin, all pale and  
aparent. He smiled and slipped his coat back on.  
  
"Sorry chere, Remy din' tink." Rogue sat back in her origional position and leaned into his chest as he wraped his arm around her burning sholder. She  
was glad of the heat releif.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor found himself in the heart of Bayvill, somewhere along the line he  
had gotten turned around. He didn't know how, but something inside him suspected that he was looking for the young southern goth with the white  
streeks....Marie. 'Did she lie about her name, she was about to say  
something els......How old is she anyway?'  
He thought as his attention turned from the road, and was brought back  
again by a kid running out infront of his truck. He closed his eyes and  
slammed on his brakes as he came to a screaching halt.  
  
He gasped and opend his eyes, slowley standing and looking over the hood of his car, to see the child frozen, almost touching the bumper of his truck.  
He jumped out of the truck and ran to the child, picking her up and inspecting for damage. He ran his eyes over her curled blond hair and rosey  
cheeks, his voice was shakey and paniced.  
  
"You ok kid?" The child nodded, and he set her down in relief. "Wheres  
your'e momma kid?"  
  
The chiled pointed to a diner, as a waitress stood shocked and terrafied in the window. Yep, that must be her. Alistor picked the small child up and carried her to the woman, placeing her in the young womans frantic arms as  
she cuddled and kissed the girl. The girl looked to him and smiled, her  
once brown eyes turning the same crystal, light reflecting blue as his.  
  
"Thanks for not hitting me Alistor. You'll see her again you know, she's going to need your'e help with something....... Onix is good, it describes  
you."  
  
The 5 year old's voice said, in a childish tone, but with the knowlege of somone older. Alistor took a breath and narrowed his eyes to the girl with  
a faint smile as her mother gasped.  
  
"I told you not to do that in public." She wisperd to her daughter.  
  
"Thanx kate, Ill look out for her." He smiled as the litle girl smiled wider and her eyes turned brown. How did he know her name was Kate. And how  
did she know he was thinking of changeing his name? How did she know  
anything at all? 'Whats with this place, everyone seems to be....like me?' He thought as he draged his boots along with his legs to his truck, and watched the little  
girl wave to him, as tho she had known him forever.  
  
(A/N: thak you reviewers. Your all vewy vewy vewy nice people. Oh and sorry for spellings and stuff.) 


	9. Controlebut at what price?

Chapter nine: Controle at last, but at what price?  
  
It was getting dark. The hazey purples and oranges of the sky came surgeing through the few clouds as the sun wen't down. Rogue had been at the lake all day, half with Remy, and the rest with Mystique. Mystique had been teaching her how to controle her power, like she said she would, and she managed to keep her skin in controle for 20 minuets, before compleatley passing out, she woke up an houre later. 9pm. Mystique had walked her to the road, and left her there. Rogue found herself begining to trust Mystique, so she shook off the thought and frowned all the way to the bus stop.  
  
By the time the bus roled into town, it was compleatley dark, and Rogue was beginning to get hungrey, she haddn't eaten all day. So she looked across to the diner and thought for a second, but then decided to get something when she got home. Thats when she noticed the familiar blue truck in a motel parking-lot across the road. She smiled and kept walking.  
  
Rogue listend to the sound of her boots tapping on the cooling concreat, trying to block out the sounds of the the drunken gang of men that were following her, shouting and cussing, throwing cans and empty bottles to the ground as they laghed crudley. They were keeping thair distance, or so Rogue thought untill they all wen't quiet so she turned and saw them all right behind her. A gang of 7 men.  
  
Rogue turned back, feeling slightley uneasy, and a man with short spikey blond hair grabbed her covoured arm and spun her to face his sickening smile. Rogue snatched back her arm, and began walking backwards into another man, who was huge, a biker with long brown hair and a beerd. Rogue gasped and looked at the man, noticeing that the others were surrounding her slowley.  
  
Rogue glaired at the man with blond hair, who seemed to be the one in controle....controle ha!  
  
"Back off!" Rogue yelled as she reached to pull of her glove, but two men grabbed her covoured wrists and held her arms out beside her.  
  
"Youre one of those freek kids from that mutant school arnt ya girlie." He said with a snorting lagh, as he spat out some gum at her feet and stepped a litle closer.  
  
Rogue kicked out her heavy boot and hit the man between the legs, watching him fall down, his face flushed, she brought her other boot up to meet his face, and he was sen't to the ground with a crack as his head came in contact with the concreat.  
  
The biker who was stood behind her grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, and she let out a yelp at the cold slashing pain of her auburn hair being torn from the routs. She went to kick back, but another man grabbed her foot, pulling her into the air, as they began to drag her into an alley screaming, and rammed her into a wall, placeing a fist in her abdomen, winding her, and she folded down to the ground.  
  
They all stood around laghing at her as she gasped on the floor. They were waiting for her to catch her breath, so she faked the gasping and viewed the situation as she clutched at her abdomen, then she juped up and sent a spinning kick into the bikers stomach, knocking him and 3 others down. She didn't nitice 2 of the other 4 come up behind her and grab her arms again. Thats when a voice stopped everything. It could even have stopped time for all she knew, her eyes were clenched tightley closed as the arms let go of her and she fell to her knees.  
  
"I'd leave the girl alone if I were you man." Said the young mans voice.  
  
Rogue turned and saw the man standing at the end of the alley way, and then he began to walk closer, it was the man from eirlyer that day. The 3 recuperating men, stood up, and joined the other 4 as they stood up to Alistor.  
  
"And I suppose that youre gonna stop us huh kid?" One of the men said mocking him.  
  
"I'll do more than just stop you if you raise youre hand to her again Curtus." Alistor said.  
  
"Oh will you. Your nothing freek, just because your'e a friend of my kids don't give you immunity." The man called Curtus replied.  
  
"I would have thought you'd have sympathy for the girl, being as though your daughter is also a mutant." Alistor said, as his eyebrows began to meet in the middle, the intensity of his frown makeing one man more than a litle edgey.  
  
Curtus ran at Alistor, and a sudden caseing of black crystal coverd Alistor's body, and a white light rose and swurled around him, as his crystal; blue eyes shone out, so pure. ((A/N by the way, if youv'e ever watched dragonball z, the swurling white light is the same as Goku's when he powers up.))  
  
He bagan to step closer to the, now retreating, Curtus, he grabbed his shirt and threw him into a wall as he leaned in close with a growl.  
  
"You make me sick, all you people who consider youreself supirior, when it's us who have the power, and we could destroy all of you if we wan'ted! I f I ever see you again, I will rip youre tong out, and let you starve to death, after tourchering you every day. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelld at Curtus as he quiverd underneath the black crystal of Alistors hand. He nodded, and Alistor threw him into the others who hadn't moved. "And if you ever hurt Kate for being what she is, I will hunt you down." He looked the men over, and some ran, leaving Curtus and the biker alone with Rogue standing behind them. The sight alone was intimidateing so he ran with Curtis following.  
  
Rogue glaired at Alistor.  
  
"Ah could av' handled that mahself!!"  
  
"ugh, no you couldn't." He sighed out with a lagh.  
  
"What do you know!!!" She yelled again, as the crystal on Alistors body retracted into his feet, as if it just melted, and his eyes stopped glowing, but were still outstanding blue. He picked up her bag and dusted it befor handing it to her. She snatched it, loseing her glair and seeing the angar still on Alistors face.  
  
"Pisses you off huh?" She said quietley.  
  
"Yea! Thats a total understatemeant. What the hell was that, do they go around following young girls or what!" He said yelling at the nurve of them.  
  
"Actually, ah think its the fact that ahm a mutant that made them follow me."  
  
"Yea, but just because you have the x gene, dosen't mean that your any less human than they are." He said, so strongley, this was his week point, but his week point made him react so much.  
  
"Thanx." She forced herself to say.  
  
"Just payin' ya back for the work you did on my truck.....Marie? isn't it?"  
  
"Yea." She smiled. She onley told him her real name because she thought she'd never see him again.  
  
"You hungrey?" He suddenley said with a smile.  
  
Rogue looked at him. For some reason she trusted him, so she nodded and followed him to the diner across the street. 'This trusting people is happening allot lateley, too much.' She thought as she followed him across the road. 


	10. Dinner at 10pm

Chapter 10: Dinner at 10pm  
  
Rogue sat in the booth of the diner, Alistor sitting oposite as she listend to his order, she had the same, and they sat in silence as Alistor staired at Rogue's diverting eyes, as they looked everywhere but to him. He let out a small chuckle makeing Rogues eyes snap up, and finally meet his, with a bad attitude spread over her face.  
  
"What?!" She snapped.  
  
"It's funny." He said simpley.  
  
"Whats funny?"  
  
"You...... Youre trying your'e best not to look at me." He said, still amused.  
  
"Well maybe ah don't wonna look at you." She fired back at him.  
  
"Then why are you?" He said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face as he folded a napkin into a fan that stood itslef up.  
  
Rogue moved her eyes again, now focussing on his fidgeting hands as he tapped them on the tabletop. He smiled again, makeing his eyes shine even more.  
  
"So. Marie, what do you do? Y'know, whats youre power?" He said.  
  
"Mah name is Rogue. Marie is mah real name, but no-one knows.......Besides you."  
  
"Then it's a privalidge to call it you?" He said with a happy tone to his voice.  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked to the gloved hands that rested on the table. She looked at him again, and then pulled off one of her gloves. She looked at her hand, flipping it over, running her eyes over the pale skin on the back and palm of her hand, then she held it up to his face so as he could see her skin. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the smile on the corners of her lips.  
  
"If ah was ta touch you with mah skin. Ah'd absorb all your powers and memeries, Ahd probabley kill you if ah held on fer to long. Then once ah got you in mah head..... ahd always have you there, tryin ta take controle, along with all the rest." Her smile faded, and she brought her hand back to her and put her glove back on.  
  
"Wow." He said with regret. "So, you can't touch anyone, and anyone you touch stays in youre head?"  
  
Rogue nodded, going quiet again.  
  
"How old are you?" He ast changeing the subject for her sake, and not quite knowing how.  
  
Rogue looked up, her emerald eyes, finally meeting his crystal blue ones.  
  
"Ah just turned 18, yesterday." She brought back the tiney smile at the edges of her lips. "What about you?"  
  
"Im 21. Just turned last week."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"All over. Was born in Washington DC tho. Ive been moved around the countrey since I was 3." He stopped abruptley and lost his smile, a sudden wash of fear spreading over his expression, which lasted a split second as he gulped and smiled again at her. "I just travel allot."  
  
This was followed by a small silence as a waitress brought over thair food. The young woman smailed at him.  
  
"Kate told me to tell you that she was pritty." She said motioning over to Rogue, the waitress looked at her with a beaming smile and set down her food, then looked over to the litle girl who stood in the kitchen doorway, her face coverd with golden locks of hair as she smiled at Rogue. The waitress left with a smile and a thank you from Alistor. Rogue noticed him smile and wave at the little girl as she waved back and then was shood into the back by the cook.  
  
Rogue looked to Alistor, and then to the glass of coke she started drinking from.  
  
"I almost ran her down eirlyer." He explained as he pulled apart his sandwich and started eating it. He said it so plainley as if it was an everyday occurence that made Rogue choke on the fizzy drink as she tried not to lagh.  
  
Alistor looked up worried and bit back a smile as tears formed in Rogues eyes.  
  
"Are you...."  
  
"Ahm fihn." She chocked out, and then sat in the silence again. Rogue looked over to the motel across the road, it was old looking and run down. "Is that where yer stayin?"  
  
"uhm hu." He said nodding and swallowing a moutfill. "Over priced and crappy." He smiled. "I don't recomend it."  
  
Rogue laghed a litle bit, and then felt someone was standing at the side of her so she turned, jumping at the sight of Scott standing looking at her. Alistors stair had been fixed on him for some time as he just staired.  
  
"Crist Scott!! What the hell!"  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?! Curfew is at nine. Its now 10! Logans gonna kill you, you had danger-" Scott stopped noticeing Alistor who was listening. Rogue rememberd that Scott didn't know him so she jumped in..  
  
"Oh sorry, Scott this is Alistor. This is Scott. He's a bit like a board." Rogue said to Alistor who turned around laghing, but trying not to be rude. Scott looked between the two and scowled at Rogue as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her out of her seat.  
  
He pulled her outside as Alistor followed. It didn't make him too happy, seeing how Scott was pulling Rogue about.  
  
"Get off me Scott! Are you insain!"  
  
"No Rogue, Im extremeley pissed. Ive had to give up my night with Jean to come looking for you, so please stop wasting my time and get in the damn car so we can go home." Scott said harshley.  
  
"Hay!" Shouted Alistor as he stepped up to Scott, standing almost in his face, then he lowerd his tone. "Can you please not pull her about like that. she's not a toy." Alistor was quite serious.  
  
"Hay, this isn't your'e buisness alright. "  
  
"Yea it is. You DO not put your'e hands on a lady. EVER."  
  
Rogue stepped up beside the two, and parted them with her gloved hands. Something about this realy bugged Alistor. He over reacted whenever a man raised his hand or shouted to a girl, something that was rooted deep inside him, fuled by something in his passed. It was all shown in his eyes.  
  
"Alistor?" She said quietley, seeing the care free expression return to his face as he stepped away, and nodded to Rogue before he turned and wen't back inside the diner with a smile to Rogue and a wave at the door. Rogue punched Scott in the arm and got into his car.  
  
"What was that all about?" He said sturnley as he started up the car and drove off.  
  
Rogue didn't have much peace that night. Everyone was up waiting for her when she got home, the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.  
  
Scott had compleatley droped her in it, by saying she got picked up by some wackey high strug guy that was going to start a fight with him. After hearing what Scott had said, the instructors and the proffeser wouldn't listen to her trying to explain about the men in the ally. Rogue even tried to tell the proffeser with her mind but he wouldn't let her finish then ither, so she stormed up to her room extremeley angrey.  
  
A why'll later, Logan followed her, and talked to her in the hallway of the bedrooms. She told him about the gang of men in the alley, and all about Alistor. But then Logan ast about Mustique, and why she was with her today because he could smell her so strongley on Rogue. Rogue blew up at this, altho she didn't mean to.  
  
"It's none of your'e buisness Logan!"  
  
"Yes it is kid. If your'e in trouble-"  
  
"NO! Logan if ahm in trouble ah can saught it mahself so just mind your'e own fuckin' buisness!!" Rogue immediatley closed her mouth at the last remark, seeing logans face turn the way it did after thair argument last year with the school issue.  
  
"Fine! If you wont it that way, then make your'e own damn mistakes! Just dont come to me whan everthing goes wrong!" He hissed and then turned an walked away. 


	11. Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 11: sleeping with the ememy  
  
Rogue roled around in her bed, it was 3am, and she'd just woken up. The air was thick and humid, smothering her like a pillow. She sat up stright, putting her feet on the floor and rubbed at her neck, smelling sigarette smoke. She looked around, seeing a shadowey figure leaning against the wall by the balconey windows. A small orange light glowing up and fadeing out.  
  
"Litle eirly fer y' ain it chere." Remy wisperd, so as not to wake Kitty.  
  
He pushed off the wall and steped up to the bed, putting out the cigarette in an orniment on Rogues bedside table. Remy swayed closer and kneeld down infront of her then snaked his arms around her waist as she sat on the bed.  
  
"What are ya doin hear swamp rat!" She wisperd, sharpley.  
  
"Remy couldn' stay away."  
  
"How long have ya bin standin there?"  
  
"From 1am. Remy juss feels like stalkin y'."  
  
"Well don't, cos if Logan feels like takein a walk, he goes all over the mantion. An youre stinkin the place out with yer-"  
  
Remy put his gloved finger to her lips and made a shshing sound as he pulled her stomach close to his chest, still kneeling on the floor, he slipped her off the bed so as she was sitting on his knee, faceing him.  
  
"Remy, please, just leave. If anyone comes in hear, you wont be the onley one in trouble, cos ahm in enough allready." Rogue said, still wispering.  
  
Remy just slipped off his coat and leaned his head into her neck, being carfull not to touch her skin, he gentley rocked them as he hugged to her tightley. Rogue ran her bear fingers through Remys soft, and messey hair as he closed his eyes and just leaned on her.  
  
"Whats wrong Remy?" She finally said, but Remy stayed silent as he lifted her onto the bed and lay down next to her, moveing his gloved fingers inbetween Rogues. He closed his eyes and Rogue fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A streem of light draped in through the windows of her bedroom, as she squinted her eyes even more, feeling the covers get pulled from her and an annoyingley pirkey voice shout at her.  
  
"Like, wake up Rogue. Come, on, youll be late for school." Kitty said as she bounced around the room collecting her school things.  
  
Rogue rememberd the happenings of the night before and snapped her eyes open, looking around the bed, the sheets all crumpled and dissplace. Rogue saw nothing, so she roled onto her stomach and ran her hand underneath her pillow, finding a box.  
  
Rogue stopped and pulled it out, looking at it in confusion before she sat up. The box was small, and plastic underneath her fingers as she opend it and gasped. It was a gold necklace with a clear crystal hourglass for a pendent. She played with it underneath her fingertips as she examend it, finding a card inside. 'Happy birthday chere, apologies for the fact that its 2 days late. Love Remy LeBeau.' is what was written on the card. Rogue took out the necklace and put it on, this one was allot longer that the silver locket.  
  
Rogue resentfully went to school that morning. She saw Logan at the end of the hall and wanted to say something to him, but he just glared at her and walked the oposite way. She sighed and mentally kicked herself, for loseing the best friend she had at the mantion, she needed to think before she opend her mouth in future- she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue just maneged to pull herself through her classes that day, and was supprised to find Alistor waiting beside his shiney blue truck outside school. He beamed at her when he saw her and waved her across, so she walked over, hearing a swift 'Mutie' from Taryn over by the banches, so she held up her left hand with a solitary finger gesturing to the girl as she walked past.  
  
"Hey.....How did you..." Rogue started.  
  
"I got a friend who knows stuff, she told me where to find you."  
  
Rogue looked at him with a half smile, and then niticed him looking at the pendant. He reached out to touch it, like it was hipnotiseing him or something, holding his hand in mid air, he stopped and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Can I see it?" He ast as she nodded and picked up the pendant, placeing it in his hand as he looked over it.  
  
"Its quartz." He said with a smile. "Thats a real nice necklece, wherd you get it?" He said dropping the small pendant to Rogues chest again.  
  
"It was a birthday preasent, from mah........ uhm?"  
  
"Your'e boyfriend?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow on his bronze skin.  
  
"Well...... ah don't know what we are, it's complicated. But if it were anyone els, ahd probley say that he was mah boyfriend."  
  
"So, your kinda seeing him, when youre not supposed to? Right?" Alistor said as he pulled his shineing black hair back into a poneytail. Rogue wen't slightley red and huged her arms around her sholders.  
  
"Sorry, Im being nosey. I don't mean to be rude, honest. It's just that I don't......"  
  
"It alright. Don't worry about it."  
  
".................So, do ya wonna go and get that dinner that we were supposed to have that didn't go to well last night?" He said, his smile returning as he placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the heels of his boots.  
  
"Alright, but ah can onley get away with sayin ah was held back at school untill 5, so ah gotta be back at the instituit by then." Rogue said with her eybrows raised and a finger pointing at his face. 


	12. Dinner?

Chapter 12: Dinner?  
  
Rogue sat across from Alistor, this time, thair eyes meeting as they talked.  
  
"So, who was that guy again?" Alistor said, refering to Scott.  
  
"The team leader. He can be cool sometimes but hes mostley just and old man about everything."  
  
"And hes the 'leader' of the X- men?" He said, trying to understand everything that Rogue had just told him.  
  
"Yea. Understand now?" She ast, mocking,  
  
"wow. thats allot ta take in y'know."  
  
"Ah don't think so."  
  
"Well I do." He said as he brushed some strands of hair behind his ear and brought his fork to his mouth.  
  
"So do you live at the school thingy with your'e parents?"  
  
"Ha!" She said. "No. Perents are an issue for me...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos'...." She saw his inquizitive eyes and sighed. "Well, mah birth mothers dead, mah fathers unknown, mah foster mothers gone AWAOL and mah adopted mother is an evil boss kinda thing, that the x-men have fought over and over. So ah just make it simple and say ah don't have any parents."  
  
"I can beat that." He said with a chuckle, as Rogue gave him a, Give-It- Youre-Best-Shot look.  
  
"My birth mother and father, ditched me when I was 3 hours old, and my adopted parents, all three sets of them, ditched me too. Then I had about 5 pairs of foster parents, and not one of them was a nice experience."  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and raised her eybrow.  
  
"Wow. Sounds like you had a sucky childhood." She said.  
  
"You have no idea." He said with a slight chuckle, though his eyes looked a litle sad.  
  
Rogue finished her dinner and glanced at the clock, it was almost 5.  
  
"Ah gotta go Alistor, ahm gonna get killd bah everyone.....wonna join me?"  
  
"Erm, no. I kinda wonna live to see my next birthday." He said with a smile. "But I'll drive you home if you want?"  
  
"Good, come on then." She demanded and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor pulled up to the gates and staired in dissbelief. He gulped and looked to Rogue.  
  
"You live hear?"  
  
"Yep. Ah do............. So, do ya wonna come in and meet the 'familie'?" She said in a mock tone as she got out and closed the door behind her. She walked around to the pannel on the gates and punched in her code.  
  
Then she bagan to walk in through the gates when she stopped and turned to Alistor and smiled, waveing him in. He shook his head and smiled as she came back and dragged him out of the truck by his arm, and pulled him along down the drive way, being greeted by storm who was sitting by the founin.  
  
"Rogue, I realy don't think im sposed to be heare" He said, looking at the white haired godess who watched them intentley.  
  
"Shut up ya jackass. If ya stay hear, yall ul' be more comfortable than that crappy motel ya wastin ya cash on." Rogue said, still tugging at Alistors arm as he stumbled behand her.  
  
"Im not a jackass!" She choked out with a lagh, as they started up the steps, Rogue opend the door and shoved him inside.  
  
"This is kidnapping y'know." Rogue just smiled. "You seem like the typ of person who always gets her way....don't know why though..." He said with a lagh as Rogue walked towards an office. "Ill just wait hear shall I?" He said as he fed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, looking around the entrance hall.  
  
After a whyl of looking, his crystal blue eyes fell upon a girl with brown hair tied uo in a poneytail, and a pink sweter. She was smileing at him. He looked around him and then back to her and realised that she was actually stairing at him. So he smiled and kicked his boots as he looked around again, feeling most uncomfortable.  
  
"You ok? You like, seem lost...."  
  
"Im waitin' for Mar- Rogue."  
  
"Oh," She said, her smile getting wider. "Are you like, the guy she met yesterday?"  
  
"That depends on how many guys she met yesterday...." He said with a smile as Kitty giggled a bit.  
  
"Yea, im Kitty Pryde.." She held out her hand and met his shakeing it slightley.  
  
"Im Alistor.....Smith." He said, almost forgetting his name as he staired at the young girl infront of him.  
  
"So, are you guys like, going out or something?"  
  
"No, she's alredy see-"  
  
"HEY! Alistor, in hear." Rogue shouted to him, half in panic of what he was about to say.  
  
Alistor noded to kitty and walked over to Rogue, and she grabbed his shirt and threw him into the office, as he stumbled and fell. He stood up rubbing his back as he glaired playfully at her.  
  
"Im gonna get you back for that I promis." Rogue laghed and walked out the door closeing it behind her.  
  
Rogue stepped out seeing Logan glairing at her. He just grunted and walked passed.  
  
"Loagn! Ahm sorr-"  
  
"Save it fer someone who cares kid." He growled.  
  
"Logan come on." She said, now following him.  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Logan!" She said stopping at a door as it slammed in her face. She grited her teeth and noticed Even looking at her with a smile. So she gave him her best death glair and started walking towards him, slipping off her glove, Even jumped and sprinted into the garden to Ororo.  
  
"Damn porcupine!!!" She growled as she walked passed Kitty whos smile faded quickley. 


	13. New housmate

Chapter 13: New housmate  
  
Rogue sat on a chair with her arms folded, tapping her feet impatientley on the floor, waiting for Alistor to be finished with the proffeser. Finally after an houre, everyone was called to the office, so Rogue was the first one in, seeing Alistor on the couch smileing. He was always smiling... that could get annoying.  
  
"Hey." He said, cheery as usual.  
  
"Hey back, whats up?"  
  
"Well Rogue," The proffeser started as everyone piled into the room. "We seem to have a new member to the team."  
  
Scott glaired and dropped his stance.  
  
"But Proffeser..-" Scott started. But the proffeser knew what he was going to say, so he looked to Rogue.  
  
"Will you show him to one of the guest rooms Rogue, and Scott, could you bring his truck to the garage please."  
  
Rogue noded and smiled, grabbing Alistors arm and dragging him again, as Logan glaired at Rogue who at this point wasn't looking at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 2am, and Rogue couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed thinking about how totaly screwd up everything was at this point in her life. She roled onto her side and looked out of the windows at the moon shineing through on her face, and closed her eyes listening to the silence as she tried to drift away for even a minuet, but sleep just wouldn't come, and the minuets were going by so slow. Rogue lay on her back again, letting out an annoyed sigh, and then stoped, thinking she heard something.  
  
Rogue listend to the shushing silence, onley hearing the blood running in her ears, then she heard the distressed moan coming from down the hall. She sat up quickley, hanging her feet off the bed and listend again, hearing a yell, so she jumped up and walked quickley down the hall, quietley opening the door to the quest room, seeing Alistor thrashing his arms and legs about sounding upset. She moved closer and flicked the lamp on, controling her skin just incase.  
  
She sat on the bed and ran her bere hand over Alistors damp face, he was freezing under her touch. Moments later, his eyes shot open with a gasp, and then saw Rogue above him.  
  
"You alright?" She said almost wispering.  
  
"Where am I." He said panicing and out of breath, he sat up and looked around.  
  
"Sssssh, your at the instituet." She wisperd, reaching her hand to his face again, and checking his temperature, he was now burning up.  
  
"Rogue?" He said confused, but finnaly wakeing up fully.  
  
"Yea sugah. Go back ta sleep."  
  
"No." He snapped in a panic.  
  
"Wha not? Whats wrong?"  
  
"I don't wonna see it again..... Its too much."  
  
Rogue narrowed her stair, something was wrong with him. He seemed so scared.  
  
"What did ya dream about." She wisperd, laying his head back on the pillow and covering his bere chest with the sheets. He was still in a sleepy daze.  
  
"Nothing, nothing that you need to know anyway." He said shooting a week smile at her as she brushed his long black hair from his closed eyes.  
  
"Alright. Just call me if ya need anythin', ahm onley down the hall....... Good night." She wisperd again, standing and heading to the door.  
  
"Good night Marie."  
  
Rogue turned to him and smiled, she switched off the lamp and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Rogue stepped into the room, seeing Logan sitting at the table. She hesitated to take another step, but she did. Takeing a carten of orange juice and a glass, she sat across from Logan, he didn't even look up.  
  
"Are ya ever gonna talk to me?" He didn't answer. "Ah realy am sorry Logan, y'allready knew ah had a bigger mouth than ah can controle." He still said nothing. "And ah wouldn't appologise for mah big mouth to anyone els but you.......Logan?"  
  
Logan took in a deep breath and exhailed slowley, before standing up and terning for the door.  
  
"Please Logan."  
  
"Why do you wont me to exept your apology? What do you wan't from me Rogue."  
  
Rogue listend to the exaution in Logans voice, and swalowed back a lump in her throught.  
  
"Ah wan't you back. Your'e the onley one who's ever given a shit about me Logan. Ahm not asking you ta be mah parent, ahm askin ya ta be mah friend, like you were before..... and bah that ah mean, just except that ah need ta keep things private, but ah swear, ahm not introuble."  
  
"If youre deeling with Mystique, then Im afraid you are in trouble. And I can't not know about what your'e doing if its dangerous. And I cant help but worry." He said quietley. He glanced at her and turned, walking out the door. 


	14. Would that make you mad?

(A/N: Heh heh heh....don't worry MischeivousFairy, Alistor and kitty aint getting together.... I have plans for him much much much later on in my 3rd installmeant.....but no-one will like what happens later on in this story...or maybe you will? Erm anyway....Ill leand you Alistor for the day if you want...and he can take you to dinner, He'll pay and everything. *Alistors head snaps up from his book and frowns.* Okay! Fine, Ill pay! Stupid charactors are gonna bleed me dry! *Alistor smiles* Yea, ya smug pain in the ass....you aint nothin' on Remy! *Getts hit in the head with a pillow* Damn it! Man your fired..........*cogh cogh* Anyway, on with the story.....)  
  
Chapter 14: Would that make 'you' mad?  
  
"Hey Rogue, You wonna ride ta school?" Alistor shouted up the stairs as he saw Rogue. Scott stepped up to him.  
  
"No, Im takeing them to school." He said pokeing his keys into Alistors chest. Alistor just smiled and knocked his hand away with a swift movement. Sending Scotts keys skidding across the hall.  
  
"Why don't you ask her, like I did?" He said, still smileing. Alistor realy knew how to heep his cool. Rogue walked up as Scott ran after his keys.  
  
"Hell yea ya jackass." She said to him smileing as she walked passed his smileing face, the name amused him.  
  
"Jackass? Ya still callin me a jackass? Why?"  
  
"Cos ah always call someone everything but there name, like (she pointed to Even) Thats Porkupine.(she pointed to Kitty) Thats vally girl(she pinted to Logan who was yelling at Boom Boom, who was twirling around listening to her music and ocasionally flicking Logans nose.) And boom boom calls him, Badger, but ah wouldn't sugest that you did that, he'l gut ya." Rogue said, dragging Alistor to his truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor stopped the truck at the school and they sat for a whyl.  
  
"You don't wonna go in do you?" Alistor said with a smile.  
  
"Nope....... so what are you gonna do t'day?"  
  
"Explore the mansion I guess. Meet the others who arnt packed off to school all day....... do you wan't me to come pick you up?"  
  
"Yea sure. NO! wait, ah cayn't not t'night cos ahve got someplace ta go."  
  
"Okay..... Meetin' the guy who gave you the necklace?" He said with a snidey grin as Rogue wen't slightley red.  
  
"Thats none of ya buisness jackass!" She said trying to fight back a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let it slip to any of the others, since its obvious you don't wont them to know." He smiled softley as he watched the last of the studen'ts pile into the school.  
  
"Ya gonna be late.."  
  
"Ah know. Ah don't realy care." She said, looking to her gloves and adjusting them on her fingers. "What did ya dream about last night Alistor......Ya looked scared, ta death almost."  
  
Alistor lost his smile and rubbed his large hand over his neck as he looked away, diverting from the convasation, then he looked to her inquizitive eyes and sighed.  
  
"I have dreams every night. I always have, it's just that, with every year of my life, theres something els added into the dream. It gets so bad sometimed that I don't sleep in days because I don't wonna see it all again."  
  
"See what?"  
  
Alistor gulped and rested his hands on the stearing wheel as he looked at it.  
  
"Just some bad shit that's happend ta me....... Can we not talk about this please." He said, placeing his glassey eyes on Rogue with a pleading look. Rogue smiled and nodded, touching his arm as she swong open the door.  
  
"Ahm hear if ya wonna talk about it sugah, don't let it eat ya up." She said before closeing the door and smileing at him through the window, and then turned. walking across the road to school. She then got a feeling like she had heard that somewhere before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stepped out of the school doors, almost everyone had left but her, and the place was deadley silent. She waited at the bus stop for Remy to show up, but after 30 minuets she stood up and looked around. Feeling extremley stupid for getting her hopes up. On sunday morning, her and Remy had planned to meet after she finished school, and they were going to go do something, but he didn't show. Leaving her feeling slightley hurt and embarassed for waiting there for so long.  
  
She resentfully left the bench and swong her bag over her sholder, she started walking down the sidewalk, listening to the birds and smelling the distinkt smell of summer as the sun glitterd through the trees. 'Why didn't he show? Ahm just an idiot fer trustin him again, y'd av thought ahd learnd mah lesson after last time ah did.' She thought as she listend to the sound of her boots hitting the concreat, she roled her head back and sighed looking to the cloudless sky.  
  
"Wha am ah such a loser!" She mutterd quietley as she walked down the lonley street.  
  
The glass door closed behind her, and she stalked up to her room, passing Kitty on the stairs, she slammed her door and threw her bag to the ground. She noticed the same smell in her room that she had noticed for some time and she growled at the open window.  
  
"Damn cajun!!" She growled as she slid closed her balconey door, seeing a note on her bed with a rose. She clenched her teeth and picked up the rose, throwing it over her sholder and reading the note.  
  
"Dear Rogue, Remy apologises for not meeting you today at the bus stop." She looked away and started saying something. "Ahm sorry chere, but ah was too buisey kissin someone els ta be botherd with ya!!" She growled and then pulled the note back to her face. "Remy had some impotant buisness with ole buckethead that I couldn't get out of. But belive me chere, I tried. Meet me at the fountine in the park in your lunch break tomorow." She screwed up the note and began mocking again. "Meet me at the fountine at the park tomorrow so ah can feed ya sum more crap about how beutifull you are and then ahl go see mah other girlfriend and tell her the same !thing!!" She growld the last word and threw the ball of paper, and then took off the necklace, throwing it into her draw.  
  
Rogue jumped at the nock on the door.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Can I come in?" Said Alistors muffled voice behind the door. Rogue just grunted and he stepped into the room, seeing her enraged face and trashed side of the room.  
  
"Thought you were out tonight?"  
  
"Bite me!!!" She snapped as she paced the room ripping apart a stuffed bear that she has tucked into her draw.  
  
"Love to honey but not right now....... I don't think the bear is likeing that much..." He said stepping into the room and closeing the door behind him.  
  
"Well the bear can pack up its insides and throw itself off a damn bridge CAYNT HE!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, relax kida, just relax." Alistor said as he sat on Rogues bed and picked up the crumpled note, reading over it and letting out a nervous "oh."  
  
Rogue threw the bear, and it hit the window as she yelled in frustration.  
  
"That damn!!! grrrrrr!!!" Is all she could get out as she stalked over to the other side of the room, and back again.  
  
"Wheres youre necklace?"  
  
"Fuck knows! ah threw it someplace!"  
  
Alistor gulped and stood up walking towards her, he took her hand and got her attention.  
  
"Relax. Please, youre stress is killin me. Its a good job im not an empath, my head would explode." Alistor smiled at her green eyes as she blinked back the rage. She took in a deep breath, and relaxed her expression, and the way she was holding herself, all tense.  
  
Alistor brushed some white hair from her face and smiled.  
  
"Lets go get somethin ta eat from the kitchen." He said, pulling at her gloved hand.  
  
"You lake ya food dont ya jackass."  
  
"Oh hell yea."  
  
"And ya know ya name now dont'cha." She smiled as if she had just won something.  
  
Alistor turned to her and raised his eybrow.  
  
"Thats it! From now on im callin you baby."  
  
"eh, no."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You aint, if you call me that even once, ahl gut ya."  
  
"Okay baby."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what baby." He smiled and laghed at her expression.  
  
"Quit it."  
  
Alistor was about to open his mouth when Rogue swiped at him and missed, so he ran down the corradoor with her chaseing him holding a playfull death glair.  
  
They ran around the mantion untill they wre in the kitchen. Alistor was on one side of the table, and Rogue was on the other, both shuffleing a few feet from side to side in opsite directions as they chased around. Alistor grabbed a muffin from the table and darted out of the door, with Rogue close on his heels.  
  
"Come on! I was jokeing, Ill stop callin it ya,..... come on Rogue my lungs are hurtin." He said laghing as he tripped on a rug and fell on his back, histerical. Rogue stepped up to him, leaning her hands on her knees catching her breath. She held out her gloved had to him, but when he grabbed it, he pulled her down, and she hit the wooden floor with a thump. She lay on her back, laghing at Alistor, who was laghing even more than he alredy was.  
  
"I think I landed on the muffin I picked up." He choked out.  
  
Rogue stopped laghing and looked at him. He sat up, wipeing crums from the back of his shirt. Rogue just laghed at the crums in the carpet, and saw a mark on his blue shirt, where the choclet in the muffin had melted.  
  
"Ah think ya messed up ya shirt ya jackass." She said, still laying on her back.  
  
Alistor looked at her in discussed, then stuck out his tong before pulling the shirt off over his head, withought undoing the buttons. He turned his back to Rogue.  
  
"Did it go through?"  
  
Rogue looked over his white vest and shook her head. He reached down and pulled her up, looking around, and then dragged her out of the room that they were in. Rogue looked at him confused. He shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Not our mess."  
  
Rogue laghed and shook her head.  
  
(A/N: hay you guys, thaks for reviwing, thats nice of you :)....erm, can anyone find Alistor? I fired him, but I need him to play in my next story...so erm.... if anyone finds him, just erm, throw him back to me please.....God these made up charactors are hard to keep under controle!--- Yea, anyway, Im delugional, and retarded, so.....sorry about that, damn it.....is that crack thing contagious? Cos I havent taken any....I swear....ok, Ill let y'all leave now.) 


	15. Almost caught

(A/N: Hey! Just like to say that I found Alistor. Yea, he staggard in the other night. He was compleatley drunk.....what was it that he had? Erm oh yea, half a botle of beer HA! *Gets hit with a dictionary* "Check ya spellin ya stupid guit! Its not my fault you wrote me into being a compleat wimp.".........see how my charactors treat me. Alistor maxed out my credit card, MichivousFairy! Damn it, what the hell did you buy! *Hears Alistor snicker.* Shut up!)  
  
Chapter 15: Almost caught  
  
It was night time again, the air cloggy and close. Rogue still couldn't sleep, it was beginning to annoy her. 3am and she still couldn't sleep, so she got up and stepped out onto her balconey leaning on the banaster. She looked around, seeing something move below her. She leaned over and saw Alistor paceing the gravel.  
  
"Alistor!" She shouted inside a wisper. He stopped paceing and looked up to her, waveing her down, so she wen't back into her room and walked through the mantion, eventually meeting Alistor on the stepps outside.  
  
"What are ya doin out hear sugah?" She said quietley as she sat next to him on the steps.  
  
"I didn't wonna fall to sleep." He said, fidgeting with his hands as he tapped his boots on the step.  
  
"The dreams?" She ast.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Do ya wonna tell me about em?"  
  
Alistor looked at her and opend his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but breath. So he breathed in and closed his eyes, then focused his crystal blue iris' on her.  
  
"When I was a kid....... Most of the people who took me in didn't know that I was a mutant. So when they found out that I was......" He stopped, studdenley getting restless, his breathing intensifies and unsteady.  
  
"Wha don't ya just show me." She said, holding out her bear hand. "It'l hurt like hell for a minuet, but it'll save ya from haveing ta say what ever it is."  
  
Alistor looked at her and reached for her hand hesitentley at first, but then it was like a magnet as he held on for a few seconds, then pulled his hand back and fell backwards a litle. Rogue looked confused. All these sick and twisted images of his childhood made her stomack twurl, and she stood up quickley, being sick by the wall. She stood back and looked at Alistor who was now shakeing.  
  
He stood up and walked Rogue inside, then waited for her in the kitchen as she brushed her teeth. She came back into the room, with tears in her eyes. Alistor smiled apologetically.  
  
"Im sorry Rogue."  
  
"It ain't your'e fault! None of it, so don't ever think that again!....How could they do that to a litle boy!" She said, letting a tear slip.  
  
Alistor looked down, as if in shame, so Rogue shut off her power and walked up to him. She put her hand under his chin, and brought his eyes to face her.  
  
"Don't you ever blame your'e self for any of that. Look how youve turned out, you aint anythin like them." Rogue said refuring to his feelings about the kind of person who hes scared of becoming. For some reason, Rogues words lifted a waight from his chest and he smiled at her in relief that she wasn't judgeing him.  
  
Alistor looked at Rogue for a short whyl and then touched her face, before bringing his up to meet her, and lightley pressed his warm lips on hers, lingering for a second, and then snaped his eyes opend and jumped back.  
  
"Im sorry!" He said panicing. "I wasnt...I just....Hit me and get it over with." He said clenching his eyes, waiting for a slap, but it naver came so he opend his eyes seeing Rogue infront of him.  
  
"Ahm not gonna hit ya ya jackass." She said quietly. "If you didn't do it, then ah would have." She said, and wen't red. Alistors personality was showing through strong as she spoke.  
  
"I won't do it again. I promis." He said, looking very edgy so he backd up and wen't to bed after saying good night. Rogue wen't to bed, but found someone on her balconey. It was Mystique.  
  
Rogue woke up after 20 minuets of being asleep, it was time for school alredy, and the tiredness was makeing her feel sick, so she stayd under the couvers. She had been out all night and gained another 15 minuets in her contoling of her power, under Mystiques tutorlige.. She tried to sleep again, but Ororo came into the room, and tugged the sheets from over her head. Ororo glanced at her pale face and blackend eye.  
  
"Oh dear hevens." She said, looking at the sight. "Was it you who threw up outside?"  
  
Rogue groaned and nodded her head.  
  
"Ah feel real ill Miss Monroe, mah heads spinnin an ah feel so sick."  
  
"Alright child, you stay there, youre not going anywhere today." She said as Rogue jumped for joy in her head screaming -SCORE!!!- And then blacked out. Being awoken at 3pm, by someone caressing her hair. Rogue opend her eyes, and saw those red-on-black ones looking on her.  
  
Remy smiled at her and lifted her head onto his chest, still strokeing her hair.  
  
"Remy was worried bout y' when y' didn't show at de fountine."  
  
"Ah wasn't gonna go anyway." She snapped, still to week to lift her head from him.  
  
"Y' mad bout yesterday?"  
  
"Hell yea. ah felt like an idiot standin at that bus stop."  
  
Remy kissed her hair and then placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his memories flow into her.  
  
"Oh." Rogue said when she saw that Remy was telling the truth in the letter. Rogue finally sat up and looked at him, feeling slightley guilty for suspecting him of anything, and then put her power under controle and kissed him, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her back, softley moveing his moist lips over hers.  
  
"Den Remy be f'given?"  
  
"Yea swamp rat. But just this once."  
  
Remy pushed her backwards and lay over her, his chest over hers as he clutched at her hip and kissed her even more. Remys hand was dissapearing in the stomach area of her tank-top when the badroom door clicked open, rveiling Kitty, who gasped and dropped her book-bag. She screamed at the site of the Acolyte in her room.  
  
So Remy looked at Rogue and pressed his lips on her forhead, before gabbing his coat and leaping off the balconey, leaving Rogue breathless, still lying on her bed. Kitty, by now had fased through the floor, and Rogue heared the pummaling of footsteps on the stars. Moments later, Scott, Ororo, Jean and Alistor were at her bedroom door. 'Way ta make a freekshow Kitty' she said as she put her mental guard up, blocking Jean from probing her mind.  
  
"Ahm fine, now will y'all get outa mah room!"  
  
Kitty ran into the room and was yelling frantically. "Gambit was tryna rape Rogue!!!"  
  
Alistor saw Rogues scarlet face and figured out that he was the guy she was 'kinda seeing' so he shood everyone out, saying that it was a tiering ordeal for her, and closed the door after him. He walked over to her open draw and fished around for the necklace, pulling it out and walking over to Rogue. He smiled at her and cliped the necklace on.  
  
"Thanks." She said, suddenley feeling extremeley shy around Alistor. He jerked his eyebrow and spread on his usual smile.  
  
"Come'on kida, don't let last night interfear with that kick ass personality that I love so much in you." He seemd totaly different from the night before, it was like he was two seperate people and could change with the sun and the moon. Rogue smiled and punched his arm.  
  
"You jackass! What the hell was that, 'This is a tiering ordeal for her, we should leave her to come to terms with it'. You sounded like a damn shrink or somethin'." She said, mocking what he had said to the scowling leader, and the others.  
  
"So all those acting classes paid off then huh?" He used his cheekey grin and Rogue just smiled at him.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to ----Willa. j,  
  
TheRogueAuthor,  
  
TheRealMai,  
  
MischivousFairy,  
  
TruleyRogueRoguey,  
  
Weapon X 61,  
  
Raphella and roguishduck------ for revieving me.......) 


	16. Takeing a stride over the line

(A/N: Grrrrrrrrr! Ive just had another of my credit cards choped up! Right infront of me! Do you have any idea how that feels.....My credit cards are my best friends! *Author cries and Alistor bites his lip*..... "Ooops....Guess I spent too much on that motorbike...." Huh? Motorbike? Where?! "Erm, outside...." You bought a motorbike on MY credit card and you never told me! Damn you. *Author runs out to bike and hugs it.* Its myn now! "So....erm....am I still fired?" *SLAP* "Okay! ok." *Alistor folds his arms and sinks into the charactor couch.*)  
  
Chapter 16: Takeing a stride over the line.  
  
"Ah swear Ali! If you call me Baby one more time, ahm gonna take this pencil and shuve it up your nose, now give me back mah sketch pad!!" Rogue screamed as Alistor flicked through the pages and steped to the oposite side as Rogue, with the couch in between them.  
  
"Oh come on baby, you know you like." He laghed out as the sketch book was torn from his hand, and thrown to the floor, Rogue lunged at him over the couch. He stepped aside and triped on his feet, falling to the floor.  
  
"You aint to good on ya feet are ya jackass." She laghed.  
  
Alistor stumbled to his feet and fell into the wall with a lagh and groan of pain. Rogue started laghing, so Alistor threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Fight me!!! Come on, you hit like a girl."  
  
"Havn't ya noticed jackass, ah am a girl!"  
  
"That is true.......Baby." Rogue threw the pillow back at him, and dodged another.  
  
Rogue got up and charged at him, ramming him into the wall, as he gasped with laghter.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby, baby." He laghed as Rogue began to dig her fingers into his side, makeing him jerk about laghing.  
  
"Jackass." She choked out.  
  
"Stop! Stop it, it's unbearable!!!! Ill stop callin' ya baby....Just stop." He laghed out as he sank to the floor, with Rogue still playing at his sides. She stopped and sat on her heels infront of him as he laghed himself breathless. He took in a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, then stood up, walking backwards out the door.  
  
"Come get me b-a-b-y." He said, seeing Rogue jump to her feet, but then he walked into someone. He turned to see Scott scowling at him. Scott pushed Alistor into the wall, clutching his shirt.  
  
"Wow dude, whats the deal!" Alistor yelled as Scott let go and steped away. Be fore Alistor knew it, Scott swong a fist at Alistors jaw, and sent him, spinning to the groung.  
  
Rogue came out of the room, hitting Scott in the arm and pushing him away from Alistor who was just getting up.  
  
"What the hell?!!! You damn phsyco!!" she yelled at him.  
  
"The professer dosen't like this kind of behavior in the mantion! He's nothing but a perv. You never see him hanging about with the guys, always the girls." Scott said, looking at Alistor, who was shocked at the word. Alistor stood up, his expression turned cold and vengefull. He stepped up to Scott, right in his face and said quietley, but in a tone that was terrafieing.  
  
"You call me that again, and you'll never see another sunrise you litle prick!"  
  
"Oh, is that a threat, you pervert!" Scott said.  
  
"Whats up?! Are you jelous cos' Jean likes hangin' out with me? Is that it?" Alistor said, still trying to understand why he just got sucker punched in the jaw.  
  
"Screw you....Your probabley gay anyway." Scott mumbled.  
  
Alistor was about to tear Scott to pieces when Rogue touched his arm and pulled him back. Alistor grunted and stormed off, knocking over a vaise which smashed to the ground perposley.  
  
Rogue shoved Scott into the wall.  
  
"You have no idea what that man has been through Scott!! And if you did, you'd kill yourself for what you just said to him. If this changes him Scott, no-one will keep me from tearing you appart." Rogue pushed Scott again and ran after Alistor, catching up with him at the stairs. He was pissed, he was upset, but most of all he was hurt.  
  
"Alistor...."  
  
"Not now Rogue." He sighed quietley. He'd never snap or raise his voice to her.  
  
"You and I both know that thats bull shit, he's just a jumped up litle son- of-a-bitch. Don't let him bother you."  
  
"I can't help it when he calls me that. I try my best not to be, but I don't know if I am being perverted.... Everything that happend to me, everthing that they did, its made everything so hard for me. I don't know whats normal, and whats not."  
  
"Stop it!! Alistor, you are my best friend! Friends do this kinda thing! And ah won't have you diggin yourself a grave over this, because you are a good man, better than most men Ive met, so stop doin this to yourself! Besides, he's just jelous that Jeans got her eye on you."  
  
Rogue touched his face, and pulled him into her arms. Scott realy got to him this time, she shook with angar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue found herself in a dingey room of a three bedroomd house. The walls were brown, with water stains running down, and a dirty brown blanket over the windows cutting out all light. She was in a bedroom, on the matress, sprawled on the floor, lay a small boy, about 5 years old. He had black hair and Crystal bue eyes. It was Alistor.  
  
The boy was clutching at his stomach, his other arm looking week as he suppurted himself haveing a coghing fit. The door swong open, and a man with a beard stepped in, he was skinny and his eyes were almost black. He yelled something at the boy, but she couldn't quite hear. He stomped over to the boy and kicked him in the side, as blood spated on the wall beside the boy and he cryed....so alone.....so helpless.  
  
The room changed, flashing hundreds of other scenes of a simalar nature, untill the room stopped around her. A white bathroom, with a 12 year old boy sitting at the edge of a bath, when the door swong open and a woman walked in. She looked like a prostituit, but she wasn't, she was his foster mother....Alistors foster mother. Rogue mentally shut her eyes, effectiveley blacking out the event that took place in that bathroom, but nothing could cut out the screams, or the beggs to stop, the pleading before the silence and a slammed door. Rogue mentally opend her eyes again, seeing the young boy huddled in the corned, stairing into space as he rocked, tears falling silentley as he egnored them.  
  
The scenery, change, showing 6 more images of this nature, and then flipped back to when he was 4-10, it happend freequentlwy, untill he was 15, and he finaly stopped crying afterwards, and just took the beatings along with the touching and everthing els. He couldn't stop it, he was empty inside so he took it with out a single yell of pain or scream of fear. All these people where horrid, they abused him so much, but those who were nice to him, there were 2 women, got beaten almost to death for treating him like a normal kid.  
  
He blaimed himself for thair pain. The last thing Rogue saw, was an houre long beating, and then Alistor being roled up in a carpet and thrown off a bridge, before he hit the water, she sat up screaming frantically. She found herself stairing into Alistors eyes, eyes that were worried and tired. Kitty sat up, and looked at them, figuring that she was okay, so she wen't back to sleep.  
  
"You didn't just have one of my dreams did you?" Alistor said regretfully. Rogue just looked at him. 'How could he be so kind, gental and happy when all that had happend to him. How coul'd he buerry that and move on.' Rogue thought before wrapping her arms around him tight, avoiding his skin. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry Rogue."  
  
"Don't be stupid, it aint your fault. Neither was what those men did ta Maggie and Catherine. It was just the lifestyle they were in." Rogue said refuring to the two women who treated him right. Alistor didn't say anything, but Rogue knew he was crying, so she lay him down on her bed, and took the cover off of her and placed it on him, then she lay ontop of the cover and put her arm around his chest, then they fel to sleep.  
  
Rogues alarm wen't off, it was thursday morning, 6am. She reached out grogily, and smaked it off the bedside table, tearing the wire from the plug, and smashing the plastic on the flor.  
  
"I agree." Said a half asleep voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Alistor rubbing at his eyes. "Are you crazy? 6am, what are you thinking." He yawned out.  
  
"Well ah have ta go ta school." She said, closing her eyes, and tucking her hands under her face as she curled up in a ball. Alistor let out a lagh and poked her head.  
  
"Wake up." He said with a lagh as Rogue grunted and turned over.  
  
"Go away. Ahm tired, you an' your'e damn dreams keepin me awake all night!"  
  
Alistor raised his eyebrow and pushed Rogue off the bed, with a squeel and a thump.  
  
Kitty sat up quickley and darted her tired eyes around, seeing Alistor laghing on Rogues bed, and Rogue stumbleing to her feet.  
  
"Ahm gonna kill ya ya jackass!!!" Rogue lunged at him, and he scrambled back in panic, falling off the bed himself.  
  
"Ow! ow ow ow, I give up, it's to early!" He said rubbing the back of his head, as Rugue stopped and crossed her arms.  
  
"Jackass." She mumbled, and snaped her head towards Kitty wo was laghing, tangled in her sheets.  
  
"You two are like, totaly insain do you know that."  
  
Rogue grabbed Alistor by his vest and smiled evily, as she draged him along the floor.  
  
"Save me Kitty!" He said. Kitty just laghed and watched Rogue throw him out of the door laghing as she closed it behind him. 


	17. Three months later

(A/N: IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHY ALISTOR IS IN BAYVILLE IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN READ THIS! Alistor was passing through bayville, when his truch broke down on his way to the next town. Rogue came along and fixed his truck, therefor makeing him like this strange girl who could fix his truck. When he went to carry on out of Bayville, he somehow got lost and ended up back in the middle of Bayville, and he believes that it happend because he was looking for Rogue. However, he wasnt actually looking for anyone......make sence? Oh and when Ali met Rogue out of school the first time, he said he knew someone who could find out things, and thats how he found out where Rogue was.......well that was Kate....the litle girl who he almost ran over............. sorry if I confused you Weapon X 61. Didn't mean to.)  
  
Chapter 17: Three months later.  
  
Three months later.  
  
Rogue and Alistor had become inseperable, and kitty had joined in the madness, quite falling for Alistor, though she was involved with Lance. Scott however, claimed Ali as a mortal enamy so they hardley ever spoke, and when they did, it was Scott throwning digs about him. He never started arguments because he was always looking on the brightside, even more now than he used to because the dreams were stopping, he onley got them every no-and-then, instead of every night.  
  
Summer was reaching a high in the burning weather, the summer holiday away from school, everyone just lazed by the pool, when Rogue wasn't beating the crap out of Alistor for wispering her name, or 'baby' when he was trying to annoy her.  
  
Rogue also, behind the scenes, had been spending half of her free time with Mystique, and Rogue had hit a platoe in her controling of her powers, 23 houres was all she could manage to pull of, withought causing extreme pain in her head. It seemed as if that was all she could managed to get done, and it took at least three hours of sleep to bring her energy back to normal after contoling it for that long. It wasn't allot, but enough to be slightley normal when she needed to be, she still kept on all her layers most of the time though, and she didn't tell any-one besides Alistor, and Logan who already knew, but she left out the part where Mystique was helping her, and the fact that every friday night, they go out for lunch at a fancey resturant.  
  
Alistor was asleep on the couch, his arm tucked behind his head and his boots up on the couch arm. Kitty sneaked in, and looked over him, taking some ice cubes from her glass. She reached for his shirt and lifted it up, then dropped the ice cubed down his shirt. Alistor shot up yelping, and danced around the room, shakeing out the ice and gasping as he glaired at Kitty.  
  
"Oh you are so dead valley girl." Kitty squeeled and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue sat at the bus stop, by Bayville school, as she looked at it, glad that it was summer. She watched the birds flying over head and tapped her boots on the concreat. She was waiting for Remy again. But he hadn't stood her up in the past two months, he fetched her roses, and presents.. Chocolets and other things that she liked. He came up silentley behind her and wraped his arms around her, snaping her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her.  
  
"Mornin' mon cherie."  
  
"Mornin' swamp rat."  
  
Remy kissed her cheek and walked around to face her, holding out his hand for her to stand.  
  
"What took ya so long. Thought ya were gonna stand me up."  
  
"Never again chere. Remy can't tear himself away. Even when ole bucket head orders me t' stay."  
  
"Ya ducked out on ya orders?" She said.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Then, whats gonna happed?"  
  
"Magys gonna grill M' ass."  
  
"What will he do?"  
  
Remy shrugged and snaked his arm around her waist and began walking, when he frowned, and looked around, he looked at her and pushed her into the bushes telling her to run and be quiet.  
  
Rogue hid behind the leaves as 3 metal orbs touched down surrounding Remy. Remy took in a breath and roled his eys. The orbs opend up revealing Sabertooth, Pyro and Colossus. They stepped out and didn't speak, Remy just bowed his head and waited, spotting Rogue watching in the bushes. He roled his head and sighed, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Come'on mon ami. Remy don av all day. juss get on wid it."  
  
"Sorry mate, but....you..... realy don't..... have all day." Pyro said, rocking on his feet nervousley.  
  
"Yea, Magneto it sick of your defience, so wev'e been sen't to stop the problen." Sabertooth said with a smirk.  
  
Remy frowned, he was confused, as he looked around him, to his -X-team mates. His jaw dropped, Magneto has sen't them to kill him.  
  
"Wait...... Y' gotta kill me?"  
  
"Yea mate. No hard feelings?" Pyro said as he adjusted the contraption on his rist.  
  
Remy was speachless so he brought out a cigarette, and lit it. He took a long full of the drug, and rested the small white stick on his lips as he pulled out his deck of cards.  
  
"Come on Rem...... Don't cause any trouble mate, it's not like we wan't to."  
  
"Me nither mon ami." Remy said as he charged a card and flicked it at Sabertooth, then ducked out of the circle.  
  
Remy charged another card but he dropped it at his own feet when Pyro brought a fiery horse out infront of him. The card exploded, and Remy was sent flying back. Colossus couverd himself in his metal armour, and ran up to him, resentfully beating the crap out of him for a whyl, as he tried to fight back, but it was pointless.  
  
Colossus put away his metal armour, knowing that Remy was now to week to fight back, so he was about to diliver a fatal blow to Remys head, then he heard something drop hehind him. He turned and saw Rogue lifting a lighter from Pyro's pocket, he was laying, motionless on the ground.  
  
She flicked it open and turned, throwing a wave of fire at Sabertooth, sending him swiftley, crashing into a tree as his fur singed, and then threw another wave at colossus, and he spone around on impact and roled along the floor, unmoveing as the metal withdrew from his boddy, and he tried to stand but couldnt as the flames engulfed his air. Leaving Remy droping to the floor.  
  
He stumbled up and glaired at her as he clutched his blood soaked side.  
  
"I told y' t' go!" Remy shouted, sounding extremley pissed.  
  
Rogue just halled his arm over her neck, she took a litle of his power and ran with him through the trees, useing her short-cut to the instituit. All the way, throwing cards at the Acolytes who were now chaseing them, with colossus again couverd in metal, Sabertooth still smokeing, and Pyro looking week and dizzy.  
  
They reached the institut gates, and Rogue punched in the coad, then ran inside, with the gates closing behind them. Alistor saw them and shouted for help when the Acolytes came into view at the gates. But they retreated, they were forbidden to go to the instituit, it was too-well protected, so they left.  
  
Logan and Storm ran out seeing Remy unconchous on the gravel with Rogue kneeling over him running her hand over his bloody face.  
  
"Come on sugah, wake up. It aint that bad." She said, noticing the gushing blood from his ribs, and the numerous cuts on his face, man thats going to sting in the morning.  
  
Hank rushed out, but he was resentfull to help the Acolyte, he did however take Remy down into the med lab.  
  
Rogue walked around the room, the waiting was killing her as Remy lay on the bed, still uncochous. She walked up to the wall and hit her forhead on it with a growl, leaning her whole body against the wall on that one point.  
  
"You'll give yaself brain damage like that y'know kidda." Alistor said leaning in the doorway. Rogue turned to him and held her arm out for him to coum into the room.  
  
"They don't know weather or not to let him stay you know....." He said quietley.  
  
Rogue wraped her arms around him and leant on his chest.  
  
"Wha not, it's obvious that he ain't one-a them no-more."  
  
"Thay should let him, when the proffeser sees whats happend." He said as he stroked her hair. "He's cummin in to read him later."  
  
"Good." She said.  
  
Rogue heard a groan from the bed, so she pulled out of Alistors arms and ran over to the bed, seeing Remys eyes fluttering open, sensitive to the light, his face showing that he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Remy... y'ok sugah?" she wisperd to him as she leaned over his bed.  
  
"Non. Merdi, Remy achs all over." He said quietley as he moved around.  
  
"Then stop tryna move y' damn fool."  
  
Alistor laghed a litle and walked out, leaving Rogue grasping Remys hand.  
  
"Y' stupid chere.... Told y' ta leave cos if day had av' got y', day would av taken y' back t' mageto."  
  
"Shut up Remy. Ah saved ya ass didn't ah." She snapped.  
  
Remy smiled at her and looked around, he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Chere......"  
  
"Ya in the mad lab at the instutituit."  
  
Remy jurked up quickley, falling back down with a yell. His side was bandaged up, and burning with pain.  
  
"Merdi!!!!" He yalled as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Mind your'e language Mr. LeBeau." Said Hank as he walked in. He came over and lifted the bandage on Remys side, seeing a fresh trail of blood around the stitches.  
  
"Where do ya think your'e goin!!!" Rogue ast sharply.  
  
"Remys gettin outa dis hell hole."  
  
"Wha dontch just stay hear."  
  
"Cos, it ain' like dey wan't me here." Remy said, noding over to the people gossiping in the hall way. Rogue glaired at them and slammed the door.  
  
"Its none of there buisness swamp rat." Rogue lowerd her tone. "Besides. Ah wan't ya hear so ah can protect you."  
  
Remy smiled and shook his head.  
  
"But it should be Remy protectin you." He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"If you leave...." She looked away." If you leave, ah won't see you again will ah."  
  
Remy lifted her chin, and looked at her. He shook his head regretfully, and sat back on his bed, pulling Rogue over to him. He brushed away her hair and kissed her hand.  
  
"Im sorry chere, but if I stay, then y' gonna get hurt. If I go, then they won't bother y'."  
  
"Ah don't care. If you go, theyl catch up with you and theyl kill you, but hear you'l be safe." Rogue said as she put her bere hands on his face. "Please don't go swamp rat. This is me askin ya, and ah don't do that often. The x-men look out for me, Ill always be safe."  
  
Remy looked into her eyes and smiled, how did she make things so clear. He shook his head with a lagh and pulled her closer.  
  
"Y' can ask Xavior fer me ta stay y'self tho."  
  
"Alright." She smiled. Victory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue dragged Remy down the hall towards the guest rooms. Remy clutched his side, she'd taken him all over the mantion, he pulled at her hand and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Slow down chere, Remys in delicate condition." He squirmed a litle in pain.  
  
Rogue walked back to him and stood with him until he could move again.  
  
"Remy needs some morphine."  
  
"No, ya cayn't have any more, y'all get addicted to it."  
  
"Dat aint fair......"  
  
"Shut it. just come on, theres onley this one place to go now."  
  
"Remy won't remember it anyway. Juss get lost." Remy said leaning on Rogue as he walked for stability.  
  
Rogue opend the door and walked inside the guest room, sitting Remy down on the bed.  
  
She closed the door and walked over to him, kneeling down and pulling off his shirt. He raised an eyebrow and raised a smirk. Rogue pulled off his bandage and examind his wound, then slaped his arm.  
  
"Your'e fine ya big baby!"  
  
"But it got y' t' take of m' shirt." Remy said with a smile as Rogue re aplied the bandige and pushed him backwards.  
  
"And fer that ahm just gonna leave ya hear." She said with a smirk and then turned.  
  
"Aaaawww, please don go chere. Dis cajun fool gets lonley." He said, flashing a fake pout.  
  
Rogue laghed and walked over to him, laing down on the bed next to him with her legs on the floor.  
  
"Yer such a child." She finally said, and Remy lay his head down next to hers and chuckled a bit, clutching his side and winceing in pain.  
  
After a few minuets of silence, Rogue leaned over Remy, watching his closed eyes, he looked asleep. She brought her hand up to his face and started strokeing his hair and forhead, and thraceing his smooth jaw, then ran her finger over his lips before touching them with her own, for a second or two, feeling the wormth and takeing in his spicey scent. His eyes shot open when she pulled away, his expression slightley shocked.  
  
"Since when do 'you' kiss 'me'?" He said with a smile that he couldn't force back.  
  
"Since you bacame all voulnerable. And ya cayn't stop me." She said quietly.  
  
Remy brought his hand up behind her neck and pulled her down to him.  
  
"What makes y' tink dat Remy would stop y'?"  
  
Remy pulled her down, again meeting her lips, then deepening the kiss as he opend his mouth and tasted her lips with his tong, drawing her even closer, before he winced and broke it off, with much regret on his part.  
  
Rogue sat up, and watched him clutch his side. He'd never kissed her like that before so she was slightley supprised, it was her first real kiss.  
  
"Why is it dat every time Remy kisses y', he hurts like hell."  
  
Rogue smiled at the comment and helped him sit up, before kissing his forhead and leaving him alone in the room. Alistor was walking down the same corradoor, and she wasn't paying attention so he gabbed he arm and looked at her.  
  
"You ok kaidda?"  
  
"Yea." She smiled.  
  
"Is you're power switched off.?"  
  
"Yea....wha?"  
  
Alistor smiled and wiped lipstick from around her mouth with his thumbs.  
  
"Have fun." He said turning to carry on walking with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You goin out t'night?" She ast, makeing him tern around and smile widley. "Kitty?" She said, watching him shake his head, still walking backwards. "Then who?"  
  
"Jean." He said, still grinning like a cheshier cat.  
  
Rogue laghed, he was onley doing it to piss off Scott. Rogue waved him off and walked ito the kitchen, seeing Logan.  
  
Rogue pulled out a bag of Dorito's and slapped them on the table infront of him, seeing his eyes wander from his paper, to the bag, then to her eyes.  
  
"Finaly managet to tear yourself away from him huh?" He said, takeing a dorito from the bag.  
  
Rogue frowned and took a seat across from him. "No sneaking into his room at nights."  
  
"What!" She choked out with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"You had Alistor sneak into your'es a few times."  
  
"Well..... kitty wonned ta play black jack, but ah kept beatin her so--"  
  
"Relax stripes.... jeeze. The prof told me to warn ya is all, cos of the 'thing' you two kids have had since before he kidnaped you....do you remember that....he 'kidnaped you'."  
  
Rogue nodded and dived into the bag.  
  
"He didn't wonna. It was his orders is all. The proff told ya that when he was fixin' mah memory."  
  
"Just....be carfull around him....ok?" Logan straightend up his paper and started reading it again. "He said that you've been seeing him secretley for a whyle now." Logan growled out, not looking away from the paper.  
  
"..........."  
  
"So you you two are...are you?"  
  
".....erm...will ya promis not ta tear nither me or Remy up if ah told ya we were goin out?" She said with a cringe, looking as inocent as she could.  
  
"Crist! What the hell! You realise that he's the enamy dont you?"  
  
"Was." she said quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Was the enamy...." She said smileing.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
Rogue carried on eating the -potato chips- (A/N: Ive been corrected ;) Then after a whyle she smiled and chuckled to herself. Logan looked up from his paper with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Alistors takein Jean out on a date t'night." Rogue said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So, when is he goin to tell Scott."  
  
"Ahm gonna tell him t'night when Alistor gets in...... Jeans gonna feel bad that he's just useing her but hey, alls fair in love and war.... and trust me, this is war."  
  
Rogues smile dropped a litle, as she looked away. She had been searching for information about her parents all this time, and found nothing but a few sightings of Teren around Mississippi and Sanfransisco. She knew practically everything about her mother, but nothing about her father. Which was mostley what she had been looking for.  
  
"Logan......" She paused.  
  
"......Yea stripes."  
  
"Would--- would you help me find out who mah father is?"  
  
Logan looked up from his paper. "Why?"  
  
"Cos ahm not gettin verry far on mah own. Ahm tryna decide weather or not ta call mah mothers-" She stopped and cleared her throut. "Stephaneys, foster parents, to find out who the mistery guy was that she'd been secretley seeing."  
  
"What ull you do when you find him?"  
  
"Nuthin. It'd just be nice ta know ah have one." Rogue let out a fake chuckle and stood up. "Sorry Logan. Just forget ah said anythin' ahm just bein stupid." She walked out of the room, and into hers, stepping out onto the balconey and looking over, seeing Alistor and Jean leaving in one of Xaviors convertables.  
  
The scenery around her was Getting dark as she coverd her arms from the cool breeze of the turning summer. She turned to go inside, but onley took a few steps before hearing someone tap down onto the floor of her balconey. She swong around, as something moved extremeley fast and stopped right infront of her, holding her so she couldn't get away. The figure was tall and wraped in a black ninja suit, with no skin showing. She didn't have time to do anything before the figure ran a pole through her stomach and pinned it to the wall, then dissapeared in a blur.  
  
Rogue couldn't see, the pain made everything out of focus, she pulled out the pole and screamed with the pain, and fell to her knees, as blood gushed, iratically, from the hole almost through her diafram. She paniced and scremed for Logan at the top of her lungs before coghing out some blood. She was kneeling in a pool of stickey red tar when Logan ran out onto the balconey in time to see her colaps even more. He skidded down next to her as her eyes tried to focus. Her face was even more pale than before, now with a blue tint from the lack of blood as she lay there shakeing and struggleing to breath. Her body was cooling and draining fast, and all she could think about was how slippery her blood was, and she wonderd if that was toxic, like her skin.  
  
(A/N: HAHAHAHAH ha. Ive left ya hangin! *gets hit with a pillow by Alistor.* BACK OFF LUCY! Lucy? whered that come from? Erm anyway....sammie??? what the hell? U bord or somethin? What was that, like, 5 reviews of saying how much of a bitch Rogue was? Before now, i never had a problem with cheerleaders, but now....im gonna add cheerleaders in all-a my storys and have rogue kill them all off.... .V-I-O- L-E-N-T-L-Y! Rogue rocks, and if that means Im a dork or whatever, then id rather be a dork than a bitter loser...like some people ive read reviws from- actually, theres onley one....so, apologie not acsepted. "I totaly agree dude. You need some angar managemeant or something....or maybe some crack? Ask MisceivousFairy, she's ma girl and has allota that stuff." Alistor.... "Yea?" Shut up! *Alistor gives author the finger and runs outside, steeling the motorbike.* Damn it!................k, you can leave now.......I could make chapters outa the damn authors notes couldnt i? Sorry bout that.) 


	18. Finding out the hard way

Chapter 18: Finding out the hard way.  
  
Logan hauled Rogue onto his knees, holding her head to his chest whyl pressing onto the gushing wound through her clothes. He screamed at Remy to get Hank and wen't back to, trying to stop her bleeding. It was doing nothing and Rogue was Quickley loseing contiousness.  
  
"Come on kid, don't die on me!"  
  
She wanted to say goodbye to Logan but she was too week to even try, as everything began to fade out and her eyes flutterd closed, hearing nothing but Logan frantically screaming at her not to die.  
  
Logan watched Rogues eyes glaze over, as if there was nothing there anymore, and her eyelinds flutterd, threatening to close for one last time, as the shakeing of her body started to slow, she was trying to speak, though no words came out. One last tear escaped her eye, there was one thing onley, left to do. Logan placed his bere hand on her forhead, praying that her power wasn't dissabled, then felt the sharp sting of his powers and memories flowing into her. All he wanted was to saver her life, even if it meant giveing his own.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue found herself in a room, with white walls. She was faceing one of the walls so she turned seeing Stephaney in a bed, coverd with some sheets as she held onto a necklace. Rogue stepped closer, hearing water running from the bathroom. Then stephaney looked to a man who stepped out of the bathroom with joggers and no shirt. Rogue did a double take when she saw the man, as he kneeled onto the bed and kissed Stephaney. It was..... it was, Logan.  
  
Rogue's eyes widend as the room around her spinned to a scene in an alleyway. Logan was arguing with three men as Stephaney started screaming at the men. Logan shot out his claws but one of the men pulled out a shotgun and shot Logan 3 times. Twice in the chest and once in the head. Stephaney knew abaout his healing powers, and his adimantium skeliton, so she wrote a note in lipstick and tucked it into his jacket as she screamed and acted like he was dead.  
  
The room span again and she was on a bus, Logan was reading the note, it said.  
  
"Don't come back for me, because they will find a way to kill you, and thayl kill me aswell. I love you. I always will."  
  
Rogue sat up with a gasp. She was in a hospital bed.... in the med lab. She was wearing her pajamas, and there was a steady beeping next to her, so she stood up and pulled aside the curtain, seeing Logan all hooked up to some monitors.  
  
They were his memories, he touched her and gave all of his powers to her. Rogue just re-lived the memories of Logans that she was searching for in her own mind. Logan was........ her father?!  
  
Rogue looked around the room, and then ran so fast up to her bedroom, and began pulling out papers and things from her draw untill she found the black diary that belonged to her birth mother. She pulled open the pages and read the 15th entery.  
  
-He got my attention from the water by asking my name, and I told him, and immediateley ast him about being a mutant, he didn't mind it though. I felt so safe around him. I never thought I'd trust another person, let alone a man, after what Ben did to me. I spen't all day with this guy, not even knowing his name, and at the end of the day, he drove me home on his moterbike, and I realised that I had no idea what his name was, and I was so embaressed when I ast him, he told me his name was-------  
  
She closed her eyes, then took a breath and read the very last word on the page, "Logan."  
  
Rogues jaw dropped. He had no idea ither...., she snaped closed the book and noticed the clock, it was 3am. So she ran down the hall and burst into Alistors room and punched his arm so as he'd wake up. He jumped up startled and looked at her paniced face.  
  
"Your better I see. Hows Lo-"  
  
"Logan's mah father!"  
  
"Excuse me kidda?" Alistor said confused.  
  
"You know ahve been searchin for mah father!!!! Ah found him! It's Logan, he must av' touched me ta heal me, and ah dreampt his memories of mah mother and him, oh mah god!!!" She said out of breath.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No. He has no idea... what am ah gonna do?? Ah cayn't tell him, ah cayn't not tell him. What if he doesen't like the idea an leaves..... Alistor TELL ME WHAT TA DO YA JACKASS!!!"  
  
Alistor grabbed her waveing arms and put them to her sides.  
  
"For a start off, you can stop shouting because youll wake every one." Alistor took a breath. "I think he'd wan't to know if he had a kid. I know I would."  
  
Rogue nodded and stood up, then stormed out the door slamming it behind her.  
  
Rogue sat in a chair, looking over Logan as he slept, kinda peacefully with the bleeps and beeps of the monitors around him. She looked over him in diss belief. She didn't wan't it to be true, but at the same time, she wanted it so much, and was glad that it was him. She put her gloved hand on his and looked at him some more, then he opend his eyes with a start and darted them over to Rogue. Who was for some reason finding it impossible to breath and swallow, she snapped her hand back and looked to her feet which were set up on the chair. His face had a sudden flow of relief as he closed his eyes and opend them again.  
  
"You scared the shit outa me do you know that stripes." He said in his grough voice as he smiled.  
  
"Thanx Logan. For almost killin yaself ta save mah usless ass."  
  
"Id do it again if I had to kid." He said as he got out of the bed and pulled on his clean shirt.  
  
Rogue tried to tell him, but the words just didn't come, so she just staired at him for most of the night as they sat in the kitched eating vanilla ice cream, which they both stated was one of thair favorite flavour. This made Rogue shudder, they liked practically all the same food, besides the beer. Logan pulled one of them from his fridge, and Rogue quickley grabbed it and necked the bottle, hopeing that it would help her say something.  
  
Logan gawped at her in shock.  
  
"What the hell stripes?"  
  
"Damn that stuffs nasty!" She said, slamming the bottle down with a look of discussed on her face.  
  
"Don't make that a habbit ok." He said scowling at her.  
  
'Damn, ah swallowed the shit, it tasted nasty and it did nothing!!!' She thought as she reached for the orange juice.  
  
"Whats up with you?" Logan said as he took out another beer and opedn it.  
  
"Oh, nothin, someone just tried ta assasinate me.....and ah got a huge chunk a you in mah mind now....Ahm juss peach."  
  
"So....Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'." She chuckled. "Your noisey do ya know that?"  
  
"Erm...."  
  
"Im mah head ah mean.....ya keep naggin at me fer takin that beer.....amoung other things...."  
  
"Anythin I wonna know?"  
  
"Not sure." She said, then smiled and glanced at the beer in Logans hand. 'Maybee if ah had---'  
  
"Don't even think about it stripes." Logan said, gulping down another mouthfull of beer."  
  
"Y'all shouldn't drink when ya on medication."  
  
"It don't matter to me, cos' I can heal myself." He said in a smug attitude as Rogue leaned forward on the counter and closed her eyes, she was so tired. 


	19. Smitten

(A/N: Okay, a bit of poitless mushyness for you.....again, sorry for spellings.....blame Alistor, he's blagging my head and he wont stop, since I erased part of him....a part that he wasnt happy with losing eh eh eh. What? Well he deserved it, he scratched the lovley red paint on that gorgeous bike that he maxed out my credit card with....yea, 'member, he stole it! Okay, thanks for reviws, and it sucks that school is back on for you MischeivousFairy, but Ive just broken up for easter ha! erm.....what els?......Oh yea, Read 'The Dark Roses' By ShinigamiPhoenix. It's real cool, and It has Alistor in it ha ha! But his last name is different in it, for the sake of this story....well one of the future sequals, youll find out why if you follow the series.....I know I know, enough blabing right? Well I promis not to leave an Authers note in the next chapter okay?)  
  
chapter 19: Smitten  
  
Rogue stormed into the med lab, makeing Hank spin around at the startaling noise.  
  
"Rogue? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Ah need your'e help Mr. McCoy. But ya caynt tell anyone at all!"  
  
"Ok? What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any of Logans blood?"  
  
"Yes, I extracted some yesterday, after her transfurd his powers to you."  
  
"Well, can ya take some of mahn and do a DNA test for me?"  
  
"Why what do you wan't it testing for?"  
  
"Similar genetic markers." She said quietley, as she roled her sleeve up for him to take some blood. Like this was going to proove her wrong, she knew the truth, she just didn't want to tell him.  
  
Hank had questions. But he didn't say anything, he just ran the test, and was stunned at the results. Logan indeed was Rogues biological father. Rogue took the printout and swar him to seacressy before she left. She ran to her room, egnoring everyone. She couldn't settle at all so she wen't into Remys room and closed the door, folding the paper into the back pocket of her jeans,  
  
"Y'allright chere?" He ast when he saw her and stood up wraping his arms around her.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything, she just reached her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. Remy headed towards his bed. Nither one of them breaking the kiss or opening thair eyes. He lay her back onto the bed and lay over, her deepening the kiss with every second, occasionaly winceing when he felt a twinge in his side.  
  
The kisses moved, slowly, down her neck, feeling her pulse as his lips brushed against her, and back to her lips. He was about to pull her up, so as she was sitting up, but he got a realy bad twinge in his side so he moved off of her and sat clutching his side, as he scrambled for his breath.  
  
Rogue sat up and moved closer to him, takeing a look at his side, and then covering it again.  
  
"Remy 'never' thought he'd say dis chere, but I can't."  
  
"It's alright swamp rat. Ah don't mind." She said laying her head on his sholder, running her hand over his back. She wraped her arms around him, so her hands were placed on his chest as she sat behinf him, and closed her eyes, listening to him breathing as they sat and talked on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was called into the proffesers office, along with Remy and the other x-men. Everyone sat in silence, looking at the proffeser waiting for him to talk. He turned his weelchair to face everyone and laced his fingers together.  
  
"This is a serious issue." He said, thinking perposley out loud. "The attempt on Rogues life was obviousley, by a mutant, from the way he or she moved. However, ceribro has detected, no new mutants in the Bayville area." He shifted in his chair and looked at Remy. "Does Magnus have any..... imployees... that are capeable of these movements, and abilities."  
  
"Non. Beside pietro, he moves real fast don he?" Remy replied.  
  
"Yes, possably." The proffeser said thinking again.  
  
"It wasn't pietro proffeser...., ah know it wasn't, the eyes were all wrong." Rogue said, as Remy took her hand, and Alistor sat on the arm of the couch strokeing her hair, looking to Logan, and back to her. His mind wasnt on the matter at hand, and all he could think about was the fact that Rogue was Logans daughter. Charles snapped his head towards Alistor and frowned, as Jean looked to the proffeser, she heard it too.  
  
"Wha would anyone wan't me dead tho?"  
  
"Mybe the attac wan't just meant for you, maybe it was meant for all of us?" Scott suggester.  
  
"Either way, we need it solved before the next attac, assuming there will be one." The proffeser said, bringing his attention back from Alistord thoughts, and turning his chair round to the window. Rogue stood up and looked at everyone who was looking at her, then walked out, with Alistor right behind her. He grabbed her arm and swong her around.  
  
"Where are you goin?"  
  
"Ahve got an idea of who's behind this, and ahm gonna go find out what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Wait,"  
  
"No, ahm goin now. If Mystique has anything ta do with this, ahm gonna kill her..... realy."  
  
"Then at least let me come with you...."  
  
"NO! Just, leave me alone Alistor."  
  
And with that, she ran out of the door, snagging her coat from the pegs on the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue burst into the brotherhood's bording house, findidng no-one downstairs, so she ran upstairs and burst into Mystiques bedroom, Still nothing. So she walked deeper into the room and then turned around, coming face to face with the ninja guy from her balconey.  
  
She lunged her body backwards as the man swiped a samuri sword at her, with a swift sound of the blade cutting through the air. She backfliped away from the man and spun her heavy boots at him, missing twice and then catching him with her fist in his covoured face. He twirled the sward around, trying to catch Rogue, but she just ducked, jumped and dodged the blade every time.  
  
She kicked the blade from his hand and used her other foot to swipe his legs from under him, topleing him to the floor. Rogue was about to stamp on his chest, when he moved from under her foot in a black blur. Rogue turned finding him behind her, so she immediatley kicked out and hit him in the stomach, sending him flying, and breaking one of the posts on Mystiques 4 poster bed.  
  
The ninja guy, picked up his sward again, so Rogue ran at the wall, running up it, pushing herself off into a backflip whyl grabbing the sward that was on display on the wall. ((A/N ha ha, matrix styl.)) Rogue landed in a crouch faceing him, with the sward held in her right hand. She could't help but smirk, it'd been a whyl since she'd had a good fight. Yea sure she was buissied by the brotherhood and all, but they wern't any match for a one-on- one with a guy who tried to kill you.  
  
Rogue waited for a second, and twirled up, slashing at the ninja guy, cutting his baggy black suit across the chest, revieling blue blood on the edge of the sward. She held a defence stance, whyl the ninja moved around in a blur, stoppin behind her and plunging the blade at her, being stopped by a loud *clank*, and a *shwish* As the two blades met and slid along each other, grinding the two metals, before he was the one, trying to stop Rogues blade from cutting in to him.  
  
The two went at the sward fighting for abaout ten minuets, with twirles and footwork along with the endless *clank, clang, clink, clank, shwish* over and over again, whyl they danced for death backwards and forwards, around the room, each trying to outsmart the other with a move of their blade that could end it all.  
  
It carried on, the plungeing at on-another, trying to rip the blades into each others flesh, but each time, one would stop the other and the defending carried on. Rogue noticed that the guy was getting tired, so she did another combination with the sward, untill he was backed against a wall, then twurled and rammed her heavy boot into his face, and then twirled the oposite way with the sward, feeling the blade cutting into something. She got her balance immediatley, in time to see the ninjas head fall from his body, and hit the floor with a squidge, as the body twitched and shook, held up by the Rogues foot. She let go and the body fell to the side, still slightley twitching.  
  
She smiled and wiped some blood from her mouth, at some point he had hit her in the mouth woth the butt of the samuri sward. She gracefully stepped ouver the body, and dropped the blood covoures sward, hearing it clang on the floor boards as she exited the room, still smirking. She knew she could win anyway. She walked out of the house, not finding what she was looking for so she returned to the mantion, finally realiseing that she had just killed someone, and she had been so satified when she did it. Then she wasnt feeling so happy with herself.  
  
Rogue walked through the doors, and passed the kitched, where Remy, Alistor and Logan were all getting along. Her three guys were getting along, her boyfriend, her best friend and her...... father. The sudden sinking feeling, that she had to do something before it was too late, showed it'self in her stomach as it lurched, makeing her feel ill as the memory of her takeing off that mans head repeated in her mind. How could she feel so happy about ending a fight like that. She tried to tell herself that it was either him or her, which it was, but she felt like she was lying to herself. 'Ahm a murderer.' She tought over and over again as she reached out for the banaster of the staircase.  
  
Rogue lay on her bed, looking at her hands, noticeing the small black diary on her pillow, she sighed and threw it to the bedroom floor, and then jumped when a nock came at the door, and in walked Alistor.  
  
"Hey kida..... Did ya find what you were looking for?"  
  
"No, ah didn't."  
  
Alistor lay on his stomach on Rogues bed next to her, and nudged her sholder.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Ah found that guy who was tryna kill me."  
  
"Oh realy? Who is he?"  
  
"He 'was' a hired mutant hitman." She said handing Alistor a black buisness card with white writeing on it.  
  
"What? so he's dead?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did his hire'r kill him?"  
  
"No." Alistor looked at her confused so she carried on. "Ah did. Ah murderd the son of a bitch, and......." She looked away.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And ah enjoyed it." She said coldley, sending a shiver down Alistors spine. He swalowed and sat up on Rogues bed, feeling slightley awquard all of a sudden. Rogue let out a small,  
  
guess-that-figures-, kind of chuckle as she sat up next to him. She leaned her head on his sholder and wraped her arms around his chest, feeling his heart speed up.  
  
"If ah didn't get him, then he woulda got me first. And ah prefur ta see mah next birthday.  
  
"Why do you have to hide what youre realy feeling Rogue?" Alistor said. "The way you put that was so cold, but I know that your hateing yourself for this."  
  
"Ah know. But ahm the Rogue, ahm not supposed ta feel."  
  
Alistor shook his head.  
  
"Your just Marie around me. The Rogue can be saved for someone els." He said kissing her forhead and leaving the room.  
  
(A/N: Oh and one more thing. *People cuss and throw things* Sorry, but this is a Romy all the way, though there will be a litle something between Alistor and Rogue later on.....what? Im not giveing away the plot! Its not part of the damn plot! Its just thair! *Author gets dragged away and locked up by Alistor who appologises for the fact that the Author wont shut the hell up!*) 


	20. Thers something wrong with thisright?

Chapter 20: Thers something wrong with this...right?  
  
Remy woke up to hear rain on the window. He sat up rubbing his neck, and found Rogue asleep, curled up at the bottom of his bed. He chuckled silentley and crawled over to her. He stoked aside her hair, makeing her stir and open her eyes. She looked at him for a second and smiled, sitting up herself and streatching out with a yawn. She looked out of the window and suddenly felt cold when she saw the grey clouds and rain poring over the glass.  
  
"When did y' come in ere?" Remy ast quietley, It was still very early.  
  
"Ah cayn't remember."  
  
"Why didn't y' wake me up."  
  
"Ya looked so peacefull when ya were sleepin'." She said mocking.  
  
Remy lay back on his pillows and tapped on the space next to him for her to come over and lay with him. She put her head on his bere chest and cudled up to his bere skin which was so warm compared to her's. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth as Remy put his arm around her and ran his fingers up and down her back makeing her drifted off again to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistir sat on the floor in one of the gathering rooms, throwing a tenis ball at the wall and catching it, then trowing it again. Rogue walked in to the room and leaned against the wall next to him before slideing down and sitting on the floor.  
  
"Who are you today?" Alistor said plainley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you the Rogue or are you my Marie?"  
  
"Ahm Marie today sugah. Just Marie."  
  
Alistor looked at her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her sholder. They sat in silence for a while, then Rogue prodded Alistor in the side, makeing him squerm and tap her lightley across the head. Rogue just stood up and reached for the pillows, but she didn't get to them because Alistor grabbed her leg and pulled her down, digging his fingers into her side, makeing her scream out and lagh trying to stop him tickleing her.  
  
She tried to breath but she was laghing to much as ther legs and arms thrashed around, untill things calmed down, and Alistor was laying over her, just looking at her. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't stop it, she was confused as to weather or not she wanted to, as much as she loved Remy, she just had to know.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes as Alistor moved his lips to hers again, parting them and brushing his tong along hers as he kissed her gentley, but as tho he needed it, like a drug.  
  
Before she could think about it, she had wraped her arms around Alistors neck as his body pressed on hers, keeping her bound to the warm, wooden floor. The short moments seemed like an eternity to them both as there mouths intertwined, keeping them together, untill the feeling was mutual to part.  
  
Alistor looked at her for a momen't still silent, as Rogue looked back at him, not guilty, not yet. Footsteps were heared outside the door, as a hand twisled the door handle. Alistor scrambled off of Rogue, jumping to his feet intime to see Logan walk in.  
  
Logan looked at Alistor who had just gotten up, he was running his tong over his lips as he looked to the ground and bolted out of the door, not even looking at Logan, then he looked to Rogue, who was just sitting up, not faceing Logan, but he knew she was wipeing her mouth.  
  
"Thought you were seeing that...Gumbo?"  
  
"Shut it Logan!" She growled as she pulled a pillow to her stomach and sat on the couch.  
  
"None of my buisness...." He said quietley to himself as he sat on the chair and switched on the tv.  
  
Rogue looked at him as he moved his glair from his cup of tea to her, he raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nuthin'." She replied as she glanced away, and then back to Logans dissbelieving face.  
  
"Then why do ya keep lookin at me..... You've been doin it ever since the day in the med lab."  
  
"It's just.......... ahv'e got somethin ta tell ya........" She paused to think of how to put it. 'Hay logan, did ya know ya had a kid......or, Logan ahm your'e daughter.....or Logan Do you reconise this picture, yea like this is ever gonna work.' She tought.  
  
A laghing Kitty and Jean walked into the room.  
  
"Yes.......and you wan't to tell me.............?"  
  
Rogue snuggled down deeper into the couch,'saved by the pains in the ass ah curse every day' "Nuthin', ahl tell ya some other time."  
  
Rogue snuck out of the room and walked down the hall, seeing Remy cumming out of his room, so she ducked round the corner....thers the guilt. She breathed deepley, closeing her eyes, hopeing that Remy was going the oposite way, when a clearing of someones throut was herard, and she snapped her head to the side, seeing Remy holding onto his side with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Tryin t' avaoid me petite?"  
  
Rogues heart was doing double time, seeing the confused dread on his face.  
  
"no!" She scoffed out.  
  
"Den why y' hidein round de corner wid y' eves closed like it's gonna keep de boogie man away?"  
  
"It's nothin'." She smiled at him, so he smiled back and stepped closer to her. He put his hand on her hip and leaned into kiss her. She moved her head to the side, makeing Remy bring his head away sharpley, with a look of terror in his eyes. He took his hand away and stepped back a litle.  
  
"Ok....... what juss append?" Remy said, all expression lost on his face.  
  
Rogue forgot how to breath for a second....what would she say. "Ahm sorry Remy, ahve just bin on edge all day....."  
  
Remy swallowed hard, knowing it was an excuse, he backed away slowley nodding, before tuning and walking away, tears threatned to fall from his demonic eyes, caused by...sorrow? Angar? Hurt? Wo knows, who would ever know.  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling like she should hit herself across the face with a frying pan, she saw the hurt expression on his face as he backed away. Stupid, Idiot, fool, bitch, fucking reatard!!!!! What was she thinking, what was Alistor thinking..... why did she wan't Alistor more than Remy at the moment. She shook off the thought, startled by its very existance before thinking about how much she 'Loved' Remy, she '!Loved Remy!', didn't she? 


	21. Comeing face to face with the fear of lo...

Chapter 21: Comeing face to face with the fear of loseing love.  
  
It was friday night, and Rogue was ready to sneak out to meet Mystique, but she didn't wan't to go. She was still suspicious about the insident with the ninja dude.  
  
She paced around her room with her coat on, waiting to go as the rain fell in the darkness outside, and behind it, a loud rumble of thunder. She waited for the lightning and started moveing again as it flashed, knocking out the power and bringing it back again. Rogue ripped off her coat and wen't out of her room, running into Alistor in the deserted corradoor. She had been avoiding him ever since the kiss, but also Remy had OBVIOUSLEY been avoiding her.  
  
Alistor parted his lips to speak, but couldn't find the words so he closed his mouth again, and jumped at the loud rumble of thunder, ratteling the contents of the mantion. Then he just said it.  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
Rogue looked down to her feet and then glanced around to make sure thay were alone.  
  
"Ahm not sure if ah am." She said quietley.  
  
Alistor sighed, half with relief and half with regret, realiseing how much he had complicated things for her. He ran his fingers over her cheek and shook his head.  
  
"You love him?..... and im sorry if Ive jeperdised that in any way, but I can't help what I feel." He said stepping closer and brushing away her hair, he leaned into her and brushed her lips with his, then pulled away and presssed them back together, takeing another fix of the drug that he needed so badley.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall, holding her around the back of her neck and her hips. He moved his kisses down to her neck, listening to her increasing breathing as she ran her fingers through the soft strands of long black hair, whyl the lights flickerd and went out with a flash of lightning outside the window. She was dazed, she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
Alistor reached for the handle to Rogues room, and pulled on it, swinging the door open and pushing her on to the bed. He was so pushy and agressive but at the same time, compleatley gental.  
  
He snaped his head back and jumped up, backing up towards the door. Realiseing what he was about to do. He didn't wan't this, she didn't want this, he didn't feel 'that' way about her, he couldn't, she was the best friend he had ever had....he was confused?  
  
"Marie, I swear, im not usually like this. Im so sorry.....I am."  
  
"Marie?" Said another voice, as Remy enterd the room.  
  
Alistor turned, his heart pounding. Now he's done it, he's rewend everything for Rogue, all because he took one moment to be selfish, wanting her so much for himself. All he could think was that Rogue was going to hate him now that Remy had caught them, and she'd never speak to him again.  
  
Rogue sat up on the bed and looked at Remy, who had an extremeley pissed look on his face, his demon eyes glowed in the flashing storm filled darkness.  
  
"Remy....... Dude, I can explain everything."  
  
"Den y'd better do it soon mon ami!" Remy said with a low and harsh tone, stepping into the room, closer to Alistor.  
  
"She didn't do anything, it was all me cos...c..cos Im a sick son of a bitch." Alistor blurted out, unable to think of anything els to say.  
  
Remy grabbed Alistors shirt and slammed him into the wall next to the door, forgetting the pain in his side compleatley. He leaned his face in close to Alistors, gritting his teeth, trying to fight back the urge to clutch his stinging side.  
  
Rogue jumped up and placed a hand on Remys sholder, makeing him slowley release Alistor and step away. Alistor looked between the two and walked out of the room. Takeing in a deep breath as he walked away, his heart so heavy it was hard to walk, withought breaking down, but he ran his hand through his hair and carried on. 'I hope he dosen't blame her for this...' He thought as he walked away.  
  
Remy turned to Rogue and swallowed hard.  
  
"Is dis why y' would'nt kiss me in de hall de other day?" Remy said quietley, his demon eyes flashing with the light as it flickerd with the energy of the storm. Rogue looked away.  
  
"Did you make de first move?"  
  
"No, ah didn't. Ah swear, he kissed me and that was all."  
  
"But you were-" He was cut off when he gestured to the bed, by Rogue. She placed her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Never." She wisperd, feeling Remys jaw clench. "Ah would never do that to ya, ah swear, it onley got this far cos it supprised me." She said, the words flowing from her mouth, she knew that it was the truth, she was just confused about her feelings for Alistor. That was definate.  
  
Remy looked into her emerald eyes, and smiled weekley. One thing about Rogue and Remy, was that they could read each other, find out what they were feeling, in each others eyes, more so Remy because of his power of empathy, she was telling the truth. He took her hand from his lips, and sighed in relief, then rememberd the twinge, and jerked slightley with the sharpness of it.  
  
"Y' promis me?" He said, his eyes pleading her to hold him.  
  
"Ah promis ya sugah, ahl never leave you, ah love you."  
  
Remys eyes snapped to her again, shed never said it before now. This brougt on one of his famous grinns. He checked over her eyes again and kissed her fingers. He didn't want to lose her, especially not to this.  
  
"Den Remy loves y' back. He always has."  
  
"Am ah forgiven?" She ast.  
  
"Oui." He kissed her forhead and colapsed to his knees with the pain in his side,  
  
Rogue wen't down too and checked over the wound. It was fine, but it needed cleaning. This was her choice, she enjoyed takeing care of Remy, she enjoyed loveing Remy, every day was a different adventure that made her love him even more. She'd never doubt it again. She never felt this way about anyone before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was suited up and in the jet. The x-men had been sen't on a mission to Stop a gang of mutant haters from hurting a family of mutants somewhere on the outskirts of town. When they arived, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Onix were sen't into the abandonned buildidng to find the hostages, whyl everyone els stayed fighting outside with the men who had been rioting outside.  
  
Storm brought a fog to couver the place, whyl Jean used her power to move the rioters out of the way, and into the police vans. Wolvereen and Iceman held off the few that tried to attac them, and Beast discussed the situation with the police who were already at the scene, though they wernt happy with mutants helping them out.  
  
The team inside the building had checked out 3 floors of the 12 floor building. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were a floor ahead of Cyclops, Rogue and Onix, waiting for them to catch up.  
  
"Get back hear Onix!" Scott yelled at the man couverd in black crystal as he walked on ahead of him  
  
"Bite me Summers." He mumbled.  
  
"Stop dissapearing, wer'e supposed to be a team!"  
  
"Then stop throwin those fucking digs at me!"  
  
"Onix, man you deserve everything I say to you."  
  
"Screw you ya damn pole jockey!"  
  
"What! You do know Im your team leader right?! You take your orders from me!"  
  
"Then grow the fuck up kid, and act like a damn leader!"  
  
"HEY!!! Wha don't ya both grow the fuck up and focus on what wer'e sposed ta be doin!" Rogue yelled, makeing the two bickering men tern around startled.  
  
Rogue pushed between them and checked the final door on the floor.  
  
"Damn it, this is gonna take forever!!" Rogue sighed out. She looked at the two boys who seemed to be in shame after being put in thair place. "Well are ya gonna stay there or come lookin for the family wer'e tryna save." Rogue hissed at them. She walked on ahead, being startled by the ~bamf~ and sulphorous smoke that appeard infront of her, revieling Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Weve like, found them." Kitty chirped out quietley.  
  
"Zay are vell guarded on ze 5th floor, zere is about 10 men in each room." Kurt said.  
  
"Yea, and thair like, totaly armed and dangerous." Kitty carried on, grabbing Scotts arm and dragging him through a wall, to the staircase. Kurt grabbed Alistor and Rogue, and telaported to the next floor.  
  
Onix looked around the corner, seeing 5 guards with automatics, sitting around playing cards.  
  
Scott walked in from the stairs and tripped on a broken floorboard, and crashed down. Onix roled his crystal blue eyes, and watched as the guards picked up thair guns and headed there way. He turned and warned everyone.  
  
Rogue was the first one to start fighting, hand to hand combat with two of the men, whyl the others buisied themselves with other guards.  
  
Rogue blocked a hit and kicked out backwayrds, then spun around and drained one man, then continued fighting with the other. She punched with her right hand, then with her left, she kicked into the mans abdomen and then his shin, sending him to the ground. Then she squeezed a point on his neck and he was out like a light. She ran over to Alistor, who didn't know abaout a gun that was trained on his, un-crystaled form. She kicked the gun out of the mans hand, and a shot wen't off, hitting Kitty in the stomach and she folded down.  
  
Alistor ran to her and grabbed her by the sholders, dragging her around the corner, out of fireing range, he applied pressure to the wound and held her up as the blood seaped through her costume slowley. The bullet was still inside her and it was stopping half of the bleeding.  
  
"Oh shit!! Im like, gonna die arnt I.... argh, it hurts so much. I like, haven't ever been shot before." Kitty said as she leaned against Alistors chest.  
  
"Don't worry Kit. Ya gonna be fine, trust me." He said tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Rogue!!!!" Alistor shouted as Kitty passed out. "Rogue she's loseing a shit load-a-blood!!"  
  
Rogue looked over to see her friend limp in Alistors arm, her face pale and drained. She pulled out the comunicator, as she took out two more of the guards, leaving Scott and Kurt to deal with the other one.  
  
"Jean, we have a problem... Kitty's bin shot and she's passed out, loseing allot-a blood, we need some help from Beast. now! floor 5." Rogue said into the communicator as she ran over to her friend, she kneeled down infront of them.  
  
"Onix, go with them and find the familie, Ill be along after Jean comes and gets Kitty....GO!"  
  
Alistor nodded and lay Kitty down, then followed the other two into the hallway.  
  
"Come on Kitty, open ya eyes girl." She said as she pressed onto her wound.  
  
Jean smashed through the window, and ran over, picking Kitty up and takeing her out through the window. Rogue caught up with everyone els.  
  
Onix powerd up, sending a bright swirling white light around his black crystal covoured body, and sarted shooting beams of white light at people sending them hard into walls, whyl Scott did the same with his optic blasts. Kurt was no-where in sight, but there wer 7 guards in the room, so Rogue joined in the cahos, knocking out 4 of them, the rest were taken care of by the others.  
  
They walked into the next room, immediatley diveing to the side, from the gunfire from the remaining 3 guards standing outside a locked room that looked like a walk-in freezer.  
  
Onix threw a beam of energy-light at the closest guard, acsidentaly breaking his neck when he hit the wall. Onix twitched, something horrid ran through his mind, something familiar about what he had just done, but what?  
  
Scott took out another guard, and Rogue ran at the last, kneeing him over and laying in the hardest blow to his head.  
  
Kurt teleported inside the room and took out the familie of three, and took them all to the roof, where the x-jet was waiting for them to rejoin the group.  
  
(A/N: Ha! You thought you were safe from the dreaded authors notes! Mwahahahahahahah Mwahahahahahah *Alistor clears his throut and crosses his arms, tapping his foot.* Okay! Fine, Ill stop the manic laghter! Alistors my imagionary friend by the way.... thats why he's always hear, he's my muse too, so any crappy story lines I do can be blamed on him. Do you guys even want 'another' sequal to this....cos I have plans for at least another two plots.......Tell me in your reviws, cos If you think that this one sucks....which you probably will by the end...or already, then you wont like the next one.) 


	22. Kidnapped

Chapter 22: Kidnapped  
  
Rogue took a shower and got dressed. It was midnight, and again the wather was hot. Strange considering that there was a storm the day before. She walked out onto the balconey and shimmyed down the pipe, dropping the last two feet to the gravel, she then walked off and leaped over the wall. She walked down the quiet streets in the moonlight, coverd by the velvet star- sprinkled sky.  
  
'How am ah gonna tell Logan that he's mah father. Ah wonder what he'd say? What if he's happy about it?........ What if he never talkes to me again?' She thought, then shrugged decideing that nothing was going to stop her from telling him the next time she sees him.  
  
She streatched her arms out above her head, and heared a rattle of leaves behind her, though there was hardley a breeze in the air. She turned around, seeing nothing in the darkness, untill a balled blue man, with glowing eyes and fangs jumped out from the bushes and lunged at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Logan sat up hearing a loud screm from outside the mantion, he alertetd everyone els, and they found that Rogue wasn't in her room. They waited up untill sunrise, but Rogue didn't return.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue struggled in the stong arms of the hissing creature that grebbed her. The creature smelled of the sewers, and his skin was slimey, and cold, almost like a toads. He hauled her into a van and locked the door, then Rogue felt that she was moveing. She furiousley kicked at the metal doors, getting nowhere.  
  
She smelt oil and metal, rust in the darkness. She screamed out as lout as she could, makeing the van swerve before the creature took contole of it again. Rogue slammed her hands on the wire that seperated the back of the van from the driveing seat.  
  
"Let me out!!!!!!!! Let out or im gonna kill ya, ya damn pice a shit!!!"  
  
The van had drove a few miles before the driver finally had enough, and pulled the van to a screaching halt. The driver got out and unlocked the doors swinging them open, now the creature was dressed in the same black ninja suit as the guy that she killed at the brotherhood house.  
  
Rogue tried to jump out, but the driver pulled out a needle and jumped on Rogue as she faught him, trying to pin her down. He punched her in the mouth whyl sitting on her stomack, then he slammed the needle into her neck, pressing on the plunger. She could feel the cold liquid filling her vaines and tasted the matalic goo that spilled into her mouth from the split in her lip, as things began to blur out and become extremeley bright before fadeing out compleatley, hearing the creature breathing deepley with a hiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up feeling cold. She opend her eyes finding herself in a huge empty wherehouse with onley her in the center of it. Strapped to a chair woth metal clasps. The sunlight was shineing through, though the room itself was cold. A man came into the room wearing a ninja suit like the man that she beheaded, with another figure to the side, dressed the same, but it was a woman.  
  
"Finally awake I see." He swiftley clasped her neck in his hand, snapping the silver chain that was around it. The man hit Rogue across her, already bruised, face, and then let go and kicked her chest, senting the chair flying backwards. The chain that held her, dropped onto the concreat and Rogue was soon looking into the glowing blue eyes of the creature that leered over her. She wanted to spit out something venomous but she was too grogy and her jaw wouldnt work. Then before she knew it, the same freezing liquis was corseing through her veins and the world was going black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan paced the floor ouside of ceribro.  
  
"Logan, come on man. Sit down, she'l be fine y'know. She can take care of herself." Alistor said.  
  
"Not from you tho huh homme." Remy said sharpley as he puffed on his sigarette.  
  
"Remy, Ive apologised, what more can I do?!"  
  
"Get yer ass out of de country,... dats a start." Remy said.  
  
"Well maybe I will, but Im gonna find Rogue first." Alistor snapped at him.  
  
"HEY! Y'mind keepin it down, thers more important things goin on around hear!" Logan yelled at the two and continued paceing, when the doors to ceribro opend.  
  
The proffeser roled out and looked at them all with dissapointmeant.  
  
"I got a trace on her, somwhere near the center of New york, but the signal died out im afraid, weather or not she's still at that location, is a compleat mystory."  
  
"Okay Chuck, where is it." Logan demanded to him.  
  
The proffeser gave Logan the adress and he took the jet with Onix, Gambit, Nightcrawler and Cyclops.  
  
They reached the wearhouse in record time, but Rogue was no-where in sight, makeing a sudden wash of panic sweep over everyone.  
  
Logan stopped in the enterance of the wearhouse and sniffed the air, looking around, he caught a glimpse of Rogues silver locket lying on the floor in the middle of the spacious room, with a few drops of fresh blood right beside it. He picked it up and clutched it tight, he had a scent, and he was going to follow it , so he left, steeling someones moterbike, and radioing to everyone els, to follow him later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue twitched around, conchiousness flooding back. She twisted her wrists, the cuffs were almost off, if she could just work at it for another minuet. 'Wha is this happenin ta me! What the hell have ah done thats so wrong ta get me kidnapped twice, betrayed, and used countless times, all along with almost bein' assasinated.....and where the hell is Mystique, ah havent seen her in ages.' She thought as her head began to clear and the restraints began to slip.  
  
The door opend with a clank, the darkness lost in the white light. She squinted her eyes and saw the same two ninjas that had taken her from the wearhouse. She gave a huge tug on the cuffs and she was free. She jumped up and ran straight for the door, planning to use some of Cody's football moves on the duo in front. She smacked her elbow into the first mans face, then reciveing a blow to the stomach from other one.  
  
She folded down, onto her knees, then she felt a boot across her face and it was lights out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan found himself in a house. It was half rotten and falling apart, but Rogue's scent was strong, she hadn't long been there. He smelt more blood and it startled him. What were they doing to her. He lost the scent at that house so he and the others returned to the mantion to try and use ceribro again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up to a foul smell under he nose, and saw the blury image of someone holding smelling saults under her nose. She blinked back the film in her eyes and realised the pain in her jaw, that was three hits she'd taken in that same place and she could taste the bood.  
  
"You should realy co-operate...... not that it will mater anyway." A womans voice said.  
  
"Who are you." Rogue forced herself to say, through the pain of her split lip, as he eyes squinted dozily from the drugs that they had pumped into her after she was put out.  
  
"We arnt anybody. We don't exist." The woman said, dropping the hint.  
  
"Cut the crap!" Rogue winced as the cut on her lip split and blead again.  
  
"We are contract killers. We were 3 but are now we are 2, thanks to you I assume." The woman spat venomousley.  
  
"If ya talking about the dipshit who's head ah sliced and diced then yea." Rogue said as she forced a death glair from her throbbing expression.  
  
The woman hissed at Rogue and punched her on the other side of her face.  
  
"Bite me ya fuckin retard!" Rogue coghed out, spitting blood to the side.  
  
"Well, when 'you' get there, say hello to my brother for me." She sneard as she stood up and started walking out.  
  
"What do ya mean bah that? Get where?"  
  
"To the other side ofcorse, weather it be heaven or hell." Rogue couldn't see the womans face but the glint in her eyes said she was smileing.  
  
'-Shit!-' Rogue thought, 'There gonna kill me!'  
  
The door closed again, and Rogue was left in the seeping darkness, whyl panic set in. How long did she have, this question made her desperate to escape, so she tugged furiousley at the ropes, tearing at her skin, feeling blood trickle down her fingers, and droplets falling from the tips, all the time trying to contact the proffeser with her mind.  
  
*Proffeser!!!* She projected her thoughts, getting nothing for a few minuets but then a response.  
  
*Rogue?* A startled proffeser's voice said.  
  
*Yea, proffeser, there gonna kill me. Ah don't know wha, but they there contract killers..... which means someones hierd them ta kill me!* She said to him, finnaly tugging the ropes and getting free, then she went for the rope around her feet.  
  
*Where are you Rogue?*  
  
*Ah don't know...... but ahm guessing that we aint in new york any more...... they put me out before they take me anywhere.*  
  
*Why didn't you get in touch with me before-and how are you contacting me now?*  
  
*Cos ahve onley been away fore like, 3 minuets at a time!, and ah have no idea but im guessing that its the cold stuff that they keep injecting inta me ta knock me out.*  
  
* Alright, give me a moment to connect to ceribro and Ill find you.* He said, then going silent.  
  
The door swong open again, letting the mid-day light fill the room. Rogue was stood in a corner hearing a tut from the man in the doorway. He stepped into the room and walked over to her. She kicked out--her kick being blocked by the mans leg, then she went to hit with her right hand but instead hit with her left, takeing the man down. He pulled her legs from under her, then stood up, with a foot on her chest, pressing down hard.  
  
"Give it up! You can't get away from us."  
  
Rogue grabbed the mans ankle and twisted it around, dopping him to the ground, then she jumped up and started assaulting his side, trying desperatley to brake his ribs.  
  
The man just egnored the pain, like he couldn't feel it, as he stood up and pushed her into a wall, smacking his knee, repeatedley into her stomack, winding her, he laghed as she gasped for breath, and then wraped his gloved hands around her neck, makeing her breathing impssible as he pressed his thombs into her wind pipe untill the oxygen had been cut to her brain, and her eyes roled back in her head. He droped her limp body to the floor and walked out to the other who were in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The proffeser got a lock on Rogue, and sen't the others out to the location, but again it was too late. It was like these people were perposley moveing from location to location to make the x-men follow them. Though that was not the case. They saw the blood that Rogue had spat out, but they knew she was still alive, so they continued following the trails that appeard cold when they got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days Rogue had beed thraveling around, three days of trying to escape, and three days of more pain. She could no longer reach the proffeser, and the waether was getting cold, and snowey.... where were they? Rogue sat up in the van, and adjusted the cuffs, they were digging into her torn skin and scrapeing off the skin that was trying desperatley to heal, makeing her bleed and itch.  
  
Her back was hurting and her stomack was all brused and painfull, not to meantion the fact that she hadnt eaten or drank anything since she was taken. She kept trying to fight her way out but she realy was helpless. She was hungrey, and thirstey, her throught raw from screaming to get anyones atention. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rogue was dragged through the snow after the van stopped, and the doors swong open. She thrown to the floor with force. She looked around, the wind bowing furiousley at her messy hair as the snowflakes whurled around, she was on a clifftop. , . An extremeley high clifftop, the landscape compleatley white over and the brightness of the snow was blinding her, after being in the dark for 3 days. Alaska? She was in Alaska?  
  
She sived with the cold as it ran down her spine. She looked at the two ninja looking people who stood over her, and then noticed another walking up towards them...........Mystique? 


	23. You never know what you had untill its g...

(A/N: Hulloo there! Erm, yea, this is the last chapter..... it was supposed to be two chapters but they were too short so i put them both together. Im not sure when im going to post the first chapter to part 3, but just look out for it anyway, I may even be able to do it today....or tomorrow.... so untill then, me and Alistor are gonna say buh-buyz....untill next time. THANK YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS!)  
  
Chapter 23: You never know what you had untill its gone.  
  
"Hello Rogue." She said with a devious grin, as her blue skin stood out in the pure white snow.  
  
"Whats goin on?!" Rogue demanded, starting to shiver with the cold.  
  
Mystique smiled and walked upto her.  
  
"It seems as tho youv'e become a problem for me, and I can't have any more interuptions in my plans you see.... Destiney sees something in your future that ends everything that I am trying to acheeve, so this problem needs to be solved... dosent it daughter."  
  
"Ah knew ya were still a heartless bitch......ya cay'nt ever change."  
  
"That is true. But this wouldnt have happend if you just joind me at the very begining." Her angrey look faded into another smirk. "So how did 'daddy' take the good news? " She chuckled.  
  
"Wha did ya give me thise files Mystique!" Rogue demanded.  
  
"So as your father would go threw hell when he loses you." She laghed. The very sound makeing Rogue feel sick. "Along with all the rest of the x-men, including Mr LeBeau, who will miss thair pressious Rogue." Her sneer came back. Was that jelousey?  
  
Rogue stood up, shivering in the cold. She was pissed, she'd been used again. But she did expect this one. The two contracters, knocked her down and beat her again, so as she was too week to fight back. Blood sperted over the snow, turning its pureness into pink mush as it seaped through. She was bearley conchous when they had finished, her skin turning blue in the icey cousion that the snow made around her. They retreated, leaving Mystique watching over her adopted daughter with no regret, and no feeling other than victory.  
  
Rogue heared the sound of the X-jet getting closer, then looked up to see it hovering over, then it landed and the team jumped out. Everything was moveing slower and her body was numb from the cold, but she was relived that today was not the day she was going to die.  
  
She saw Remy run over to her and pick her up, but she couldnt hear what he was saying untill she was fully conchous and watching the cahos of the fight. Logan, Scott, Jean and Kirt were fighting off the contracters, and Alistor had gotten to Mystique, he wasn't letting her get away. Storm was helping him.  
  
One of the contractors took out Storm Jean and Kirt. Scott brought the unconchous trio back to the jet, whyl Logan diced up the duo and Alistor struggled with Mystique.  
  
"Remy?" She said, realiseing that she was in his arms.  
  
"Oui?" He said, wraping her up in his arms, he kissed her hair and rocked her slightley.  
  
She didn't give an answer she just hugged to him as he carried her to the jet. The fight was over, and the two contracters were dead, and so appeard Mystique. Logan gave Rogue a small tap of his power, and she was heald in no time at all. She stood up, and was immediatley attaced by Alistor who lifted her off the floor in a hug, egnoring the scowles from Remy, he swong her around and then finally put her down.  
  
Remy acsepted the fact that Alistor was Rogues friend, even though he didnt like it, he just put a hand on Rogue's and brought it to his lips, then folded over slightley, his side still wasnt heald. Scott Tooh Remy back into the jet, and Rogue looked over the pink mushy clifftop, with two bodys....two? "wait whers Mystique?" Rogue jumped up and looked around, seeing nothing. She walked to the edge of the cliff and peered over.  
  
"C'mon chere! Lets go home." Remy shouted to her.  
  
Rogue terned and smiled, but then was supprised when Mystique jumped up from over the ledge and grabbed her. Alistor leaped out of the jet and sprinted towards them, grabbing Rogues hand as she wen't over the edge.  
  
Mystique tried her best to pull Rogue down with her, but Alistor would'nt let go. He held onto her so tightley.  
  
"Alistor, don't drop me, please don't drop me!" Rogue pleaded as she slipped a little, Mysique fell with a scream, and then turned into a raven and flew away towards the horizon. Alistor could feel Rogue slipping from his grasp so he shouted back to the others who were running over.  
  
"She's slipping!!!"  
  
Rogue stopped struggleing and looked up into Alistors eyes, he fingers onley just hucked on to his, she saw a tear drop from his eyes, "Don't do this Rogue....please, don't let go!"  
  
"Tell Logan for me." She wisperd before her fingers slipped and she fell silentley.  
  
The tears in Alistors eyes just fludded as he screamed a lingering "No" Closeing his eyes, he didn't wan't to see her land. Logan stopped dead in his tracks as Alistor sat back on his heels, cracking his knuckles and rocking slightley. He slowley stood up. Alone. They were so close. Remy swallowed and looked at Logan, and then to Alistor whos face was drained from his usual bronze coloure. He was white, and crying silentley as he walked back to the two and tried to speak, but he couldn't and he chocked on the words that were forming before he just shuck his head and returned to the jet breathing heavy and hard.  
  
Ororo, Kirt, and Jean were taken down to the med-lab where Kitty was still recovering. Logan was quiet, and Remy was upset, but he was so mad at Alistor for letting Rogue fall that he just went to his room, for fear of killing him. Scott was Yelling at alistor who was just yelling back whyl the tears fell.  
  
"What the fuck! That shouldn't have been a preoblen!! How could you just let her fall!" Scott said for the millianth time.  
  
"At least I tried!! Where the hell were you when she was slipping, Believe me I fucking tried my best to stop her from slipping, but I could hardley keep myself from slipping on the snow. Now you can blame me all you want, cos its my fault, but at least 'I' tried!!!"  
  
Scott Just looked at him in discussed and walked out of the room.  
  
Alistor looked at Logan, who didn't realy have any expression on his face.  
  
"Logan?" He said quietley.  
  
Logan looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Don't!" He yelled and then walked away, leaving Alistor alone in the proffesers office.  
  
Alistor took in a deep breath and walked to the door. Roumers were spreading already, throughout the younger students, everyone was blameing him for letting Rogue die. Even he was blameing himself, but there was nothing more that he could have done to save her. He knew that, but the doubt still swirled in his mind. He heard the students talking abaout him outside, so he walked passed them and wen't to his room.  
  
He took a shower and got changed, then wen't into Rogues room. He pulled out the draw that she kept the papers in, and took them out, seeing the DNA test paper ontop of the file. He tucked it inside and took the file with him.  
  
He walked down the hall and passed Remy, stopping for a moment, exchangeing glancs, and then carrying on. He got to Logans room and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' so he stepped inside and closed the door. Logan looked at him and let out a small growl.  
  
"Rogue,.. she ast me to do something for her." He swallowed and stepped coser to Logan who was sitting in his window.  
  
"She'd been trying to tell you something, ever since that day on the balconey...... well, when she woke up in the med-lab."  
  
"Get on with it!" Logan growled.  
  
Alistor looked up to him and, opend the file. He handed him Rogues birth cirtificate, then the picture of Stephaney. Logan looked startled at the pickture.  
  
"What the hell is this kid?"  
  
Alistor handed him the rest of the file, with the DNA test ontop. He looked at Logan, seeing a sudden was of fear over the wolvereens face.  
  
"She was looking for her biological father. She found.... 'you'........... She wanted to tell you, but she didn't know how. Then, she didn't have the chance." He ran his hand through his long black hair. "It's my guess, that she was takeing a walk to figure things out when they snatched her."  
  
Logan looked through the papers, seeing the curtificates, and the pickture. He rememberd the locket and pulled it from his pocket, setting the papers down on his bed. He opend up the locket and looked at the two picktures.  
  
FLASH BACK===  
  
Stephaney ran over to the other side of the yard. She terned around, her smile beaming.  
  
"Hey Logan, smile." She shouted in her thick southern drawl, makeing Logan stop and look at her.  
  
"Come on steff, youve bin' chasin me with that damn thing all day." He said smileing.  
  
"Then stand stll and let me get a picture of you that ah can keep and ahl leave ya alone." she said with a jokeing death glair.  
  
"Alright, but just one."  
  
"Great, stand bah ya bike."  
  
Logan stood by his bike, unable to stop smileing, and watched the flash, then saw Stephaney run up to him and wrap her arms around his chest. She kissed him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thank ya sugah." She said smileing at him. END FLASH BACK====  
  
Logan looked at Alistor, he closed the locket and picked up the diary. Alistor took the hint and walked out, closeing the door behind him. He wen't to his room and piled his few clothes into a bag and walked out of the instituit, looking back when he reached the gates, he closed his eyes and got into his truck, then slipped out withought anyone knowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, and still Rogues body couldnt be found.  
  
"She must have fallen through the ice. She will ither be, at the bottom of this frozen over lake, or, somwhere close to the surface, but we cant find her." Hank said into the cell phone that was in his hand.  
  
//Okay Hank, come on back. We cant do any more-//  
  
"Thats curious." Hank said, cutting off Ororo as he marvelled at the sight of two reflecting matalic dots in the sky as they dissapeard into the distance.  
  
THE END...................untill the next one comes out. 


End file.
